XmysticX cap1
by CRUAMPU
Summary: Un mundo sumido en el caos generado por un extraño cataclismo; pero por desgracia, esto puede suceder mas allá de aquel mundo hasta llegar al nuestro". Este capítulo es una introducción que me ayudara a explicar mejor la trama principal de esta historia
1. Chapter 1

I

Karel en desgracia

En un lejano reino sumido en un misterioso planeta, existía un miedo opaco, ya que al parecer aquel país había decaído de su dicha; la Edad Dorada que alguna vez tuvo, se esfumó y llegó algo parecido a la desgracia; un poderoso auge llego a asentarse en dicho lugar hace más o menos unos siglos atrás. El reino que había en ese entonces, se redujo a una simple aldea, de donde se suponía estaba el castillo donde los reyes vivían, éste actualmente se podía ver como anticuado edificio, desvencijado y mal cuidado debido a la sequia que hizo que el país decayera; en la fachada podía distinguirse una placa de color plateado con el escudo (que consistía en tres espadas cruzadas por la punta, y por encima de ellas había dos "equis" que simbolizaba dos reflejos de luz emitidos por el trío de armas) perteneciente a lo que en el pasado fue un reino próspero y poderoso, debajo de la insignia habría letras doradas donde se pronunciaba el nombre de aquel lugar, pero de donde solo podían conservarse dos letras: "K" y "L"; las demás fueron desapareciendo misteriosamente, en la etapa en donde hubo más ladrones en su historia, cosa que el rey no pudo ponerle alto, ya que la población fue reduciéndose catastróficamente debido a esa sequía y; de haber sido uno de los reino más poderosos terminaron siendo el más pobre y con más terrenos baldíos que ningún otro país (motivo por el cual eran objeto de constantes invasiones). La población que restaba logró mantenerse a salvo en la capital del reino: ciudad Celestial; la cual estaba rodeada por los muros del castillo; entre los habitantes que vivían en dicho espacio geográfico eran apenas dos centenares, transformando la ciudad y el reino propio en una aldea, pues la gente era mínima. El monarca en turno, elegido pocos años de la catástrofe, sentía una profunda frustración al no poder evitar lo que había pasado en su reino. Se llamaba Myyk, tenía exactamente treinta años; alto, delgado y fornido, siendo ligeramente moreno (con un aspecto muy parecido a "_Tarzán_"); vestía similar a un agente encubierto que reinaron en su época de niño (Se crio con ellos, porque su padre lo quería tener protegido) con una capa que terminaba en una capucha que le llegaba a la altura de la frente, una playera de tela junto con un pantalón de lo que parecía era algodón (en ambos podía relucir la misma insignia que había en la placa afuera del castillo), tenía rodilleras de metal que cubrían gran parte de sus fuertes piernas y, del torso tenía por lo visto otro logotipo a lado de la insignia, éste significaba que pertenecía a la Familia Real (ya que era un sol, una luna y una estrella cruzados por ondulaciones que simbolizaban el viento); respecto a su cara, no estaba mal vista, pero había un pequeño defecto en ella, su piel era dura y áspera, haciéndolo ver más viejo de lo que realmente era, sus medianos ojos reflejaban un color metálico que los hacían ver como dos piedras preciosas, mientras que su curva y un tanto gruesa nariz se dirigía a lo que era su delgada boca, el cabello negro como el azabache le daba a la altura del cuello y, en ese momento sus aplastantes manos sostenían algo que parecía una espada. De pronto, una chica con la apariencia de un ángel, con vestimenta de sacerdotisa entró al cuarto en donde Myyk vivía en el castillo, mientras éste miraba con aire pensativo la ventana que había enfrente de la puerta, donde claramente se podía ver toda la ciudad.

La chica se acercó un poco más a él, para que éste notara su presencia, y entonces dijo:

―La espada, otra vez―aseveró cansinamente―, te he dicho que no debes…

―No te entrometas, Karu―interrumpió cortamente a la sacerdotisa y aclaró al ver su cara de preocupación―. No quiero verte lastimada, tenemos que defendernos, de un tiempo para acá, ha habido mucha inseguridad a las afueras del castillo.

―Por supuesto que no voy a estarlo―frunció el entrecejo― ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te muestras distante? ¿Acaso no te interesa lo que piensan los demás? Sabes… aunque tú seas el rey, no significa que solo tú puedas hacer cosas por la población. ¡Déjame participar! ¡Vamos a hacer frente nosotros, unidos! Deja…

― ¡No! ¿Qué no entendiste?―volvió a interrumpirla tajante y dijo entrecortadamente―: Yo… Yo… Yo… te…

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, un hombre con armadura majestuosamente brillosa de color morado uva entró, con un aspecto preocupado. Myyk y Karu se volvieron para verlo a la cara, parecía que venía a informarles de una mala noticia.

― ¡Otra vez están tratando de invadir el castillo! ―exclamó el hombre―. Son los salvajes que quieren colonizar nuestras tierras, esos envinos.

― ¡Ya voy, no permitiré que se quieran adueñar! ―dijo exasperadamente, agarrando con fuerza la espada y fue a un rincón de su cuarto para agarrar las partes que le faltaban de la armadura― ¡Prepara la tropas, Hali! ¡Muévete, no tenemos mucho tiempo! ―le grito, en lo que miraba penetrantemente a Karu, la sacerdotisa.

―Por favor, deja que te ayude―suplicante vio a los ojos del chico, entonces éste se ruborizo, sonrojándose fuertemente y contrastando con su piel morena―. Yo sé defenderme perfectamente, por algo puedo usar magia. Permíteme hacer por mi pueblo…

―No lo notas, ¿verdad? ―espetó con severidad, a pesar de que estaba sonrojado―. ¡No puedo exponerte! ¡No me lo perdonaría, no podría soportar otra muerte más! ―gritó.

― ¡Pues aunque me digas eso, lo haré de la manera difícil! ―empezó a pronunciar en voz alta, Karu rápidamente se volvió hacia la puerta y antes de irse, giro su cabeza en donde estaba el rey Myyk―. ¡SI QUIERES QUE LO HAGA DE LA MANERA DIFICIL, LO HARÉ! ―vociferó fuerte y bruscamente con la cara colorada del enojo, expresando una mirada de profundo odio―. ¡LO QUE PASÓ CON TU HERMANO FUE COSA DEL DESTINO, SI YO ME MUERO; LO ACEPTARÉ! ¡PERO NO ME QUEDARE CON LOS BRAZOS CRUZADOS! ―sus ojos se posaron penetrantes ante los de Myyk, a pesar de que le estaba echando en cara sus temores; éste la seguía mirando con rubor, empezando a sudar descontroladamente―. ¡TOMA, LO ENCONTRE TIRADO EN UNO DE LOS CUARTOS DEL CASTILLO! ―le dijo de pronto, tirando en el aire algo parecido a dos pulseras; y al terminar de decir esas palabras, como una fiera, se retiro de la habitación dándole un golpe sordo a la puerta cuando la cerró. El rey Myyk, en cambio, se quedó mirando las dos trenzas que le había arrojado su amiga, y cuando ésta logro irse, volvió a posar sus ojos en donde ella había estado hace apenas unos minutos.

Myyk se quedó mirando la puerta por un minuto, pensativamente; le pesaba lo que Karu le había dicho, pero no soportaba la idea de que estaba en su derecho a expresarle y luchar si ella quería. Cuando llegó en sí nuevamente, se dio cuenta de que estaba en un grave aprieto y salió apresuradamente del cuarto, directo a defender a su población, que en esos momentos lo necesitaba más que nunca. Al llegar a la fachada del castillo, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Había una docena de sujetos intentando incendiar los muros del castillo y de la ciudad.

― ¿Qué pasa aquí? ―exclamó, los tipos que estaban con antorchas, flechas, piedras y con llamas de fuego en la mano, cesaron y se volvieron hacia Myyk― ¿Acaso quieren salir nuevamente perjudicados?

―Exigimos estas tierras y no nos vamos a ir hasta que no las den―aseveró el líder de la tropa.

―Perdone, pero no pienso darles nada―aseguró enojado, de una manera mordaz―. ¡Váyanse o si no…!

― ¡Asarja mitra! ―pronunció rápidamente el líder, dirigiendo la maldición para Myyk.

Pero la maldición rebotó al estar a unos tres metros de Myyk, éste se preguntó cómo paso aquel suceso, el no invoco ninguna defensa. Mientras que sorprendido, veía como el líder de aquellos delincuentes se quedaba con la boca abierta, una voz se dirigió atrás de él. Era Karu, imponente con su vestimenta blanca de sacerdotisa, contrastando con su morena piel y su corto y despeinado cabello negro.

― ¡No que no necesitas de mi ayuda! ―enojada pronunció, pero luego apareció una sonrisa burlona en sus labios―. No podrás negarme que te salve.

― ¡No digas tonterías, Karu! ―regaño a la chica―. Solo me agarraste un poco desprevenido.

― ¿Ah, sí? Pues que raro en ti.

―Vete, este es problema mío.

―Pues verás que no te voy a hacer caso.

Karu corrió para estar al lado de Myyk, y cuando ya estaba en la posición correcta, dijo socarronamente:

―Atrévanse a invadirnos. Seré sacerdotisa pero me sé defender.

―Eso fue solo suerte, niña―aseguró el líder―. ¡Somnus!

Entonces la sacerdotisa esquivo hábilmente el hechizo, posándose atrás del líder de aquella manada de sujetos.

― ¡Somnus… luctus! ―aquel hechizo paralizo al hombre, que a pesar de estar entre dormido y despierto, gritaba como loco del dolor que le producía tal maleficio.

― ¿Qué hiciste? ―exclamó Myyk enojado―. Primero se arregla por la vía pacífica y lue…

―Sabes perfectamente que no iban a ceder―aseguró cortante y tajantemente Karu, después se dirigió a los demás―: ¡Váyanse o si no les pasará lo mismo que a su jefe!

Los hombres frustrados y angustiados se fueron, recogiendo primero a su líder que parecía sufrir espeluznantemente. Karu se dirigió a Myyk, pero éste estaba lo bastante enfadado con ella, que no le dijo palabra alguna. La sacerdotisa no tuvo otra opción que regresar a la entrada del castillo (que también era la entrada a Ciudad Celestial). Myyk enfurecido se quedó en compañía de dos paladines (guardaespaldas de la Familia Real) afuera, en donde antes el reino se expandía por todas esas tierras que en su infertilidad, mostraron en otros tiempos un verde lleno de vida. Evidentemente Hali no llamo a ninguna tropa de guerreros como esperaba su rey, pues tal vez consideraría eso un poco insultante, conociendo a su majestad; irónicamente si pensaba eso, tenía mucha razón.

―Bueno, Hali, regresemos―dijo al fin de unos minutos en silencio.

―Su majestad, métase usted. Nosotros seguiremos cuidando de que no regresen.

―Bien, entonces nos vemos.

―Por supuesto, vuelvo en un rato con usted.

Myyk, se encaminó a su cuarto, pero tuvo otra mejor idea, fugazmente se le ocurrió ir a otro lado que no era su lujosa habitación. Y cuando logró doblar a la esquina de su derecha, corrió para salir del castillo y adentrarse a lo que era la ciudad. Después de haber pasado un centenar de casas, tiendas, un majestuoso mercado, la gran fuente de nombre "Mil almas" (ubicada en el centro de la ciudad) y pequeños edificios en donde se dedicaban a rentar casas o a vender diversos objetos; llegó a un majestuoso e imponente santuario, lugar en donde vivía Karu por ser sacerdotisa. Tocó la doble puerta impacientemente hasta que una bella mujer (colega de Karu) le abrió.

― ¿Sí? ―Preguntó ésta al abrir y asomar su cabeza con una mata de cabello color paja.

― ¿Está Karu? Necesito verla―dijo en un tono de impaciencia.

―Acaba de llegar. Deje llamarla. Pase, por favor.

La mujer se retiró para darle el pase a Myyk, que gustoso pero aun impaciente, aceptó. Mientras ésta fue rápidamente a un pasillo que había a la izquierda de ambos y desapareció de la vista de Myyk cuando doblo a la derecha. Karu apareció por el pasillo minutos más tarde, se veía muy agitada y no parecía de muy buen humor.

― ¿A qué viniste? ―exclamó con una amenazadora voz al llegar hasta el chico― ¡Sabes perfectamente que me prohíben las visitas! ¡Me acaban de regañar por tu…!

Pero entonces, Myyk alzo una de sus enormes manos y le tapo la boca con ésta. Ella con ojos de aburrimiento, hizo señas para que la soltara, pero éste primero le dijo algo en voz baja y susurrante:

―Calla, no quiero que llames la atención. Lo que vine a decirte es importante―y la soltó, la chica suspiro de alivio al hacerlo―. Ven, tengo que asegurarme que nadie nos oiga―le dijo imperativamente y la jaló de un brazo para orillarse en el rincón más cercano del inmenso santuario.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ―pregunto Karu al llegar al rincón, completamente silencioso―. Anda, dilo.

―Primero, aunque me cueste admitirlo―e hizo una mueca de decepción―. Tengo que agradecerte―al decirlo parecía que se había quitado de un peso, pues pareció más aliviado―. Bueno, y lo segundo…―respiro hondo y continuo―. Tengo una ligera sospecha, por lo que ocurrió afuera. Creo que a esos sujetos alguien los envió.

― ¿Pero qué dices? ―inmediatamente preguntó, parecía perpleja―. Siempre nos han querido atacar desde que todo ocurrió hace más de dos años.

―No, esta vez fue distinto―aclaró con gravedad―. Hay algo en ese hombre que no me pareció que era el mismo, antes ya me había enfrentado a él.

―Debes decirlo por el maleficio que le hice, ¿no?

―A parte, presiento; más que nada.

―Humm―Karu se torno pensativa y luego dijo cuidadosamente―. Si quieres de ahora en adelante, los trataremos de una forma distinta; pero sigo diciendo que no es nada fuera de lo común.

―Quizá tengas razón y roguemos porque así sea―insinuó Myyk, con cara de rendición―. Entonces, eso es lo que quería decirte. Hasta luego, nos vemos en donde siempre―añadió con la intención de quedarse un poco más ahí, no era su sitio preferido pero era mejor que estar en su castillo, solo y ocupado, velando por los de su reino. Además el mismo sabía perfectamente que eso era la razón principal por la que fue al Santuario Místico, ya que aquellas cosas que le dijo eran importantes dentro de su punto de vista; pero podía haber esperado hasta el día siguiente.

―Espera―señalo Karu, cuando Myyk se dio por vencido y fue rumbo a la salida, éste al oírla se dio la vuelta―. Quería decirte que no tenías que agradecerme, yo lo hago porque lo creo correcto, a pesar de tus complejos―se acercó a Myyk y le besó la dura mejilla, la piel morena del chico volvió a sonrojarse.

El corazón del joven rey latía muy rápido, era como si todo rencor hacia Karu se hubiera desaparecido y lo hubiera reemplazado otro sentimiento mucho más puro. Pasaron solo tres segundos de la despedida de la chica, cuando éste la jaló, ya que iba a irse; e inesperadamente sus labios se volvieron y se encontraron en su mejilla, muy cerca de su boca.

―Adiós― se despidió en un tono un tanto desconocido en él, ya que parecía más embobado al que acostumbraba usar; pero a pesar de que había retirado los labios de la cara de ella, la abrazó fuertemente y la soltó casi de inmediato.

―Nos vemos―Karu estaba roja como un tomate y, parecía como si no asimilara lo que pasó instantes atrás, su tono de voz parecía atolondrado por ello―. Espero que te vaya bien―lo vio fijamente a los ojos, y todavía con rubor se volvió y se alejó del pasillo a enormes zancadas, deseando salir de ahí de inmediato.

Myyk, por su parte, también salió velozmente del Santuario Místico, no podía creer lo que había hecho, aunque lo deseaba desde hace mucho, no se le había ocurrido nunca hacerlo realidad, muy contrariado regresó a su castillo.

Pasaron los días, y Myyk no volvió a ver a Karu, hasta el lunes por la mañana; antes de disponerse a salir de la ciudad para atender un asunto con los pocos habitantes que vivían en las tierras que estaban abandonadas por el reino, con la intención de hacer un trato con ellos para que no se aliasen con fuerzas ajenas a aquel país. De hecho, estaba en el pasillo que conducía a la salida del castillo (una gran puerta doble de manera fina y muy resistente), cuando ella apareció y le llamó atrás de él. Myyk esa vez, iba vestido de manera distinta a la habitual, ya que no llevaba su capucha que le cubría parte de la cabeza, si no que ahora dejaba ver su melena de cabello negro azabache; llevaba lo que parecía una playera de deportista (pues no tenía mangas y se veía un poco apretada) de color blanco y unos pantalones de lana de un intenso color negro; y su calzado era muy fino a comparación de los acostumbrados huaraches, esta vez era un relucientes zapatos de color oscuro haciendo juego con el pantalón; y en la espalda llevaba su acostumbrada espada. Se volvió para ver cara a cara a la sacerdotisa y; también se halló a una Karu diferente; su vestido blanco con ligeras piedras preciosas incrustadas en el cuello y en los bordes estaba mucho más corto (ahora le daba a la altura de la rodilla), el vestido estaba con un aspecto ligeramente diferente, pues no parecía de sacerdotisa, más bien era como de fiesta; su rostro se veía con un ligero toque de maquillaje que la hacía ver más natural y su cabello un poco despeinado brillaba como si fuera un joya. Al verse, se quedaron perplejos de la persona que estaban viendo frente, tanto Karu se impresiono del aspecto de Myyk, como éste con el de la sacerdotisa. Las mejillas de ambos empezaron a sonrojarse y sudaron ligeramente, después de un rato de incomodo silencio, Myyk se atrevió a romperlo con una ligera expresión de entusiasmo:

―Te ves muy guapa, ¿a dónde vas? ―inquirió, parecía nervioso por la respuesta.

―Gracias, tu también te ves… muy… atractivo―dijo entrecortadamente, sus ojos estaban fijados en el torso de su amigo, al parecer le impresiono el físico de éste.

―No me has contestado―aclaró Myyk.

― ¡Ah! Estaba un poco pensativa―contestó en lo que salía de su ensimismamiento―. Vine a acompañarte―aclaró sin rodeos―. Es una forma de demostrarte de que puedo ser útil en cualquier situación.

―Pero…

―Mi vida no va a correr peligro, te lo aseguro―interrumpió gravemente.

―Mmm―vaciló.

―Por favor, llevemos la fiesta en paz; solo déjame acompañarte por las buenas, o si no, estoy dispuesta a llevarte la contraria―Karu se puso amenazadora y fue a la salida, pero la mano de Myyk la jaló para que no se fuera, la fuerza de éste era descomunal a comparación de ella, por lo que casi la tiró al suelo cuando hizo eso.

―No te he dicho que pienso, y creo que si puedes venir conmigo. Me serias de gran apoyo―miró con ojos brillantes a la chica, que asintió sin articular ninguna palabra.

―Bueno, vamos― al fin dijo Karu.

―Por supuesto.

El camino fue agotador, ya que a pesar de que se dirigían en una gran carrosa que le pertenecía a la Familia Real, hacía mucho calor; pues estaban en plena primavera. Los agobiantes días de abril eran abrumadores y peor en un carruaje. De pronto, e inesperadamente para Karu, Myyk se quitó su playera, dejando al descubierto un cuerpo marcado con unos fuertes músculos (los pectorales y los brazos) en toda la parte del torso, incluyendo también su abdomen; como toda la piel del rey, éstos también eran demasiado duros, lo que lo hacían ver más musculoso de lo que realmente era. Karu entró aun más en calor, no podía disimular su rubor, ya que sudaba descontroladamente como si la temperatura hubiera subido al doble de lo que verdaderamente estaba.

―Que calor, Myyk―anunció nerviosa cuando hubieron pasado por lo que en el pasado era una ciudad llamada Alacrán, ahora en la ruina, desierta y con los edificios hecho añicos prácticamente.

―Sí, por eso me quite la playera. Esperó que no te importe―le anunció despreocupadamente―. En fin, me has visto en otras ocasiones así, ¿no? ―concluyó.

―Pero esas situaciones han sido distintas, no como ésta―le espetó a Myyk, quien todavía permanecía en su asiento semidesnudo. Recostado y con las piernas muy abiertas, no le contesto.

Karu prefirió callarse, ya que si no lo hacía tarde o temprano iba dejar salir algo de lo que ella pudiera avergonzarse. Pasaron por un pueblo distinto, ése en su pasado era Terrán, sitio rural dependiente de ciudad Alacrán. Myyk suspiró al verlo, a Karu le dio tristeza y frustración al verlo tan deprimido, quería hacerlo algo por él; por eso lo acompañó. En cambió el chico no quitó la vista de la ventana, solo para mirar fugazmente a Karu sin que ésta se diera cuenta. Entonces, rompió el silencio que reinaba adentro del carruaje, al hacerlo clavó sus ojos penetrantes en ella, ante esa reacción parecía perpleja.

― ¿Cómo le hiciste para que te dejaran salir? ―preguntó éste seriamente pero un tanto alegre por dentro.

―Soy muy buena amiga de mi jefa, ella me permitió hacerlo. Solo que me advirtió que no tardará tanto―dijo con dejo de perplejidad en la voz, como si no se esperara tal pregunta.

―Sigue haciendo calor y eso que me quite esa playera―alzo la voz, como si le reprochara a la naturaleza el estar así. En eso, se estaba quitando los zapatos que al ser oscuros le producían un intenso dolor en el pie.

― ¡No te vayas a desnudar! ¡Solo te falta el pantalón! ―gruño Karu. Por una extraña razón no quería ver a Myyk en una situación como ésa. De solo imaginárselo, completamente desnudo, se ruborizó.

― ¿Por qué estas roja? Simplemente me estoy quitando los zapatos, se me están quemando―se excusó de forma tranquila.

Y de verdad, Myyk no se estaba dando cuenta de la situación, no pensaba que tal acción podría causarle mucho nerviosismo a Karu. Y por eso, siguió quitándose los zapatos tranquilamente. Karu, en cambio, fingía mirar a la ventana (cuando estaban pasando por la antigua ciudad Victoria); pero en ciertos lapsos de tiempo, lanzaba rápidas miradas a Myyk, quien no se daba cuenta.

―Ya estamos llegando―aclaró cuando la carrosa aminoraba la velocidad―, por aquí viven pocas personas que decidieron no venirse con nosotros a tomar refugio en ciudad Celestial―entonces abrió la puerta, salió por ella, y con una mano extendida, ayudo a Karu a bajarse también.

―Pues este lugar no parece del todo descuidado―añadió impresionada.

―Sí―afirmó con un gesto de la cabeza―, la guerra y la sequia solo han causado daños menores en ciudad Victoria―tornó un dejo de misterio en su cara y aclaró cuidadosamente―. Es probable que toda esta protección se deba a que dos de los Elegidos vivieron por largo tiempo aquí con sus padres, antes de que murieran éstos últimos.

―Los tres Elegidos―mencionó un tanto decepcionada―, si tan solo estuvieran aquí en estos momentos, podrían salvar a Karel de la situación tan critica por la que están pasando.

Al pronunciar Karel, Myyk se quedó en blanco, evidentemente tenía mucho tiempo que no oía el nombre del reino, debido a principales razones entre las cuales reinaba la que, precisamente ya no eran un país, sino una reducida ciudad que vivía de milagro. Karel ya no era tan utilizado por los habitantes de ciudad Celestial, simplemente se decía reino o ciudad Celestial cuando se refería a la concentración de las personas que habrían sobrevivido a esas épocas difíciles por las cuales pasaba el país, a excepción de otra parte de personas que habían decidido irse a otro lado distinto a la capital.

―Si, Karel―vagamente mencionó Myyk―. Ese nombre me recuerda a los tres Elegidos…

―Bueno, hagamos lo que tengamos que hacer―aclaró tajante Karu.

―Sí, estas en lo cierto. Vamos.

Myyk le ordenó al chofer de la carrosa quedarse en dicho transporte para cuidar de los caballos, aclarándole que si le pasaba algo malo no dudara en comunicarse con él telepáticamente. Las calles de ciudad Victoria estaban descuidadas, pero más allá de eso, estaba en buen estado a comparación de otras ciudades en donde había destrozos mayores. Se pararon al ver un anuncio pegado a la puerta de una casa que decía simplemente.

"_Cuidado, no se acerquen. Esta puerta está maldita, altamente mortal"_

Los dos se callaron y se miraron atentos. ¿Qué quería decir esa advertencia más allá de la muerte de quien intente cruzarla? Sin duda, había gente tras ella, y lo que querían era vivir tranquilamente. "Quizá era eso―pensó calculadoramente Myyk―. Simplemente querían vivir tranquilos".

― ¿Qué piensas hacer? ―cuestionó Karu, preocupada.

―Puedo derribar esta puerta, aunque tenga maldiciones―dijo con orgullo, su morena y dura cara se ensancharon para hacer una sonrisa. La cual no había demostrado hasta entonces, era quizá una sonrisa muy agradable a pesar de estar en la cara de un tipo duro como Myyk.

―No presumas―dijo enojada la chica, su entrecejo se fruncía ligeramente.

― ¡Concussio! ―conjuro, al hacerlo, la puerta salió fácilmente disparada hacia atrás―. Ves, no era tan difícil.

―Yo no confiaba, aunque se hubiera abierto de una manera no muy difícil―pronunció con tono escéptico―. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que eso es lo que esas personas quieren? Quieren probarte y te van a matar si no entras con cuidado.

―Ya, no seas tan aguafiestas, Karu―paró con un tono de diversión, su sonrisa se acentuaba, Karu no pudo disimular el no verla; ya que en consideración de muchos, Myyk podría ser un amargado, pero cuando sonreía resultaba ser muy agradable―. Siempre tienes que ser tan extremista…

― ¡No soy extremista! ―saltó hacia Myyk, quien retrocedió un poco―. Esa gente quiere estar en paz, no están jugando al advertirlo.

―Bueno… Pero hay que intentarlo―anunció cuidadosamente, para que Karu no siguiera con sus discursos un tanto abrumadores sobre lo que era la advertencia de alguien aparentemente desprotegido.

―Así me gusta―expreso alegre―. El rey debe de ser prudente y precavido―externó una sonrisa.

Myyk acepto de mala gana, pues él quería tomarse ese viaje como un descanso a todas las tensiones que ha tenido por años. Asintió con la cabeza bruscamente, alcanzando a mover su pelo negro; pero a pesar que no le agradaba la idea de "entrar precavidamente", siguió mostrándose feliz, como si quisiera retar a la sacerdotisa. Y a pesar de que tuviera una curva y ancha nariz, ésta también era muy apuesta en la cara de Myyk cuando sonreía; Karu por su parte, seguía sin mirarlo directamente, tal vez por miedo a perder la cordura, ya que el rubor le vino de una forma dramática y, subsecuentemente a un intenso calor que no podía ni fingir.

― ¿Te sientes bien, Karu? Estás muy sudorosa, tienes todavía calor, ¿verdad? ―Myyk se mostro burlón, como si le pareciera graciosa la situación de Karu en ese momento―. Si quieres podemos ir a refrescarnos después de esto, no nos caería nada mal, yo también estoy muy abochornado.

―Es una buena idea―confesó Karu al llegar frente a la puerta que se hallaba en el suelo―. Se nota que estas muy acalorado, por algo y te quitarse la playera―su voz se oyó tímida y desafiante a la vez.

Myyk soltó una carcajada breve, Karu se quedo pasmada viéndolo, pareciera como si el chico se hubiera tomado como una broma aquel reproche.

―Si, supongo que sí―dijo alegremente. Era evidente que nunca antes Myyk se había divertido tanto como en aquella ocasión, el viaje pareció surtir efecto en él.

―Nunca te visto tan feliz―Karu ahora se fijo en el rostro de Myyk, quien parecía complacido por el detalle―. Desde…

―Si, desde que murió mi hermano―completo él, sus sonrisa empezó a disminuir, pero no la quito.

―Lo siento, no quería arruinarte el momento―dijo avergonzadamente Karu, como si se arrepintiera de lo había hecho.

―No te disculpes, de hecho fuiste tú la que me hizo sonreír de nuevo―agradeció bajando sus ojos a la altura del cuello de la chica.

―Yo, pero si…

―No, en serio. Tu actitud, noté que se mostraba distinta desde que nos bajamos―aclaró sinceramente―. Me ha causado un poco de gracia, al verte tan bloqueada.

― ¿Bloqueada? ¿Yo? ―pregunto como si no diera crédito a aquellas palabras―. Pero si yo jamás lo estaría.

―Pero si lo acabas de demostrar―la contradijo.

―Tu siempre te fijas en los pequeños detalles―añadió con rotundez, denotando enfado―. Mejor entremos con mucho cuidado―habló con sigilo, ahora el tono de su voz bajó hasta ser un susurro.

―Si―susurro Myyk, todavía contento.

Los dos se infiltraron en dicha casa con mucha precaución, toda la distracción que Karu había concentrado en Myyk logró esfumarse en momentos como aquellos; en donde tenían que estar alerta por si cualquier cosa ocurría. Caminaron lentamente por lo que parecía la sala de estar, Karu alzo la mano, para analizar todo lo que había en la casa. Myyk y Karu pararon cuando oyeron un ruido lejano, pero notaron que este se hacía más fuerte y estridente; Karu empezó a tambalearse, el ruido le causaba dolor de cabeza.

― ¡Cuidado! ―gritó imprudentemente el rey, agarrándole fuerte la muñeca a la sacerdotisa para que no cayera al piso―. ¿Te sientes bien?

―Si―dijo con voz débil―. Debió de ser la presencia que siento en esta casa.

― ¿Presencia? ―se extraño Myyk, sus ojos se entornaron en dirección a donde habían escuchado el ruido―. Quieres decir que ese ruido no es una persona.

―Yo como sacerdotisa, he aprendido todos estos años a aprender en reconocer la energía pura de la perversa―Explico Karu, Myyk la veía atentamente a los ojos, no parecía inmutarse ni un tanto, su cara se torno tan seria como de costumbre―. Siento que algo perverso ronda por allí, por favor no continuemos, Myyk―señalo en dirección a lo que era una escalera y de donde había provenido el misterioso ruido―. Por favor, ahora soy yo la que no quiere te expongas, porque si te pasa algo… Yo…

―Sufrirías mucho―respondió por ella, Karu parecía contrariada pero lo afirmo―. Como yo lo haría, si te expusieras y, más en estos momentos. Temo decirte que tengo que saber qué es eso―testarudamente le espetó a la joven.

― ¡NO! ―gritó ella, tratando de no perder los estribos― ¡No lo permitiré, nos vamos ahora mismo! ¡Puede ser una trampa, Myyk! ―intento agarrarle los fuertes brazos al rey para jalarlo directo a la salida, pero sin éxito, no pudo moverlos ni un milímetro.

―Relájate―esta vez fue él quien le agarró los brazos a ella, evidentemente si pudo con su fuerza y, se la llevo hacia él, para abrazarla―. No me pasara nada, pero si a ti si te ocurre algo. No puedo vivir…

―Con el remordimiento, ¿verdad? ―Aclaró iracunda, Karu, que a pesar de que estaba abrazada al chico, unas lagrimas se asomaron de sus ojos; aun así siguió abrazándolo fuerte―. ¡No! ¡Te lo digo en serio, de verdad eso que está allá arriba no me gusta nada! ―su cabeza se levanto para mirar al chico, que ya había cambiado la expresión de su rostro, como si quisiera llorar, pero su valía se lo impedía. Éste también la agarró fuerte, para no separarse de ella jamás. Karu lo siguió.

―Te prometo que voy a estar bien―aclaró Myyk sin soltarla, a ella le costó trabajo levantar la cabeza para mirarlo. Myyk parecía sonrojado a pesar de la situación― Pero si no… Abrázame muy fuerte… para poder sentirte, si esta es mi última vez… Yo… Karu―expresó entrecortadamente, ambos se apretaron lo más que pudieron. Karu pudo sentir el latido del corazón de Myyk (el cual estaba como una locomotora), ya que puso bien su oído para escucharlo (justamente ésta se encontraba a la altura del pecho del rey, que estaba desnudo, cosa que la hizo entrar en calor); y él pudo sentir también el suyo (aun y con el inconveniente de Karu le llegaba a la altura de la barbilla). El chico cerró los ojos con la firme intención de pensar en un sueño inalcanzable para él, con cara de resignación; se decidió a separarse de Karu (le costó un poco de trabajo), ella estaba muy apretada a él y no quería soltarse. Pero al final, accedió, con la cara bañada en lágrimas.

Aunque para infortunio de los dos, ya era demasiado tarde para que Myyk se enfrentara individualmente a aquel ente malévolo; pues tan pronto como se despegaron uno del otro, esa extraña sensación se sintió muy cerca de ellos. Karu, como es lógico, lo vio al instante, y soltó un profundo gemido que se escucho en la sala de estar; pero Myyk no parecía impresionado.

― ¿Algo pasa? ―cuestionó incrédulamente.

― ¿No lo ves? ―exclamó agitando bruscamente la mano en dirección de lo que parecía un fantasma.

― ¿Ver qué? ―volvió a preguntar incrédulamente.

Una sombra no definida flotaba en el aire, y solo Karu podía verla. Entonces llegó a la conclusión de lo que era aquel ente.

― ¡Un poltergeist! ―bramó lentamente.

― ¿Un qué? ― la incredulidad no salió de Myyk hasta que el espíritu, mostro señas de presencia, rompiendo las cosas que había a su alrededor.

― ¡Esta causando destrozos! ―aseguró y Myyk aceptó la versión, pues allí tenía la prueba de lo que decía su amiga, la sacerdotisa.

― ¿Qué es un polter… como se llamé? ―apresuró a preguntar Myyk, con una cara ahora de un susto profundo, pero no por eso cambió su firme posición, dispuesto a darle frente al espíritu o ente.

―Son espíritus vengativos y ambiguos, que surgen porque alguna persona que habitaba esta casa, pasaba por una crisis emocional o simplemente sentía el deseo de ser querida o de que se fijasen en ella. Causan destrozos y no tienen limite―comentó―. Ellos están dispuestos a matar a la gente, por diversión o porque algo los une con su víctima―su cara no se apartó de la sombra, pero entonces hizo algo inesperado para el chico y para ella misma; le agarro la palma de la mano al rey para cruzarla fuertemente con la de él―. Suelen confundirse con los Onryou, pero esto es erróneo, estos no tienen en si una forma definida, además los Onryou si fueron humanos. Humanos que sufrieron en vida y buscan vengarse a toda costa, no solo de los que los hicieron desdichados, sino del mundo en general.

Myyk se quedó perplejo por la pequeña clase de Espíritus que le había dado Karu; pero no tenía tiempo, lo que debería estar haciendo era pensar una forma de escapar de esa cosa sin salir dañado ni él ni Karu. Entonces le preguntó en voz baja:

― ¿Cómo se ahuyentan a estas cosas? ―indicó.

―Exactamente, no lo sé―pensativa se torno su cara―. Pero, creo tener una idea―apoyó la mano que tenía libre a la altura de su pecho, la estiro herméticamente y apunto al poltergeist, entonces dijo―: ¡Lux! ―gritó fuerte con todo lo que le permitía la voz. Un rayo de luz del tamaño de la espada de Myyk, salió de su mano y apunto a la sombra; ésta emitió estridentes chirridos al tener contacto con la luz. Myyk se tapó las orejas, en lo que agarraba fuertemente a la mano de Karu, para evitar que se soltara. Al final, el poltergeist se esfumó de la habitación y, Karu se fue hacia enfrente contra el piso. El rey le interpuso su brazo libre para agarrarla con unos reflejos impresionantes; soltándose de inmediato de la mano de la chica.

La llevó cargando hacia la salida, cuando un impulso hizo que regresara, no solo a la sala, sino que lo forzó a subir junto con Karu en brazos; éste no pudo evitarlo, y cuando llegó a la segunda planta, vio horrorizado hacia un rincón. Había trozos de carne humana en el rincón, al parecer en esa casa había muerto alguien descuartizado. Inmediatamente, se encargó de salir de allí, al ver eso. Se alegró de que Karu yaciera desmayada en sus brazos, para evitarle la sensación de lastima y asco que le provoco el cuerpo. Se alejó a una velocidad impresionante de la calle, y al doblar a la derecha la esquina, se preguntó si de verdad era un poltergeist o un Onryou lo que había sentido él y visto su amiga.

Pasaron horas para que Karu recuperara al fin el conocimiento, pero Myyk no le echaba de menos su descomunal esfuerzo por mantenerlos a salvo. Estaban, de regreso en la carrosa; y a pesar de que los dos estaban ahí desde hace horas, él le ordeno expresamente al chofer esperar un momento. Todavía no habían acabado con aquella amarga experiencia, le parecía sumamente raro no haber encontrado a nadie en la ciudad, ya que después de salir de la casa maldita, se dedico para buscar en el resto de las casas. Nadie estaba, prácticamente ciudad Victoria era una ciudad fantasma y, entonces ¿Por qué sus espías le habían dicho que vivían personas en aquel lugar? ¿O quizá llegaron tarde? Myyk se taladro con sus preguntas hasta que Karu logro reaccionar, en medio del carruaje donde había un gran espacio para sentarse y, el chico lo había utilizado para recostarla. La sacerdotisa todavía estaba pálida, débil y ansiosa. Su moreno rostro se puso amarillo; y en cambio él se sentía tan culpable de no poder hacer nada y dejarle todo a ella, era evidente que enfrentar a un espíritu era mucho peor de lo que parecía. Karu se paró del asiento, y se puso las manos en la cara.

― ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? ―cuestiono a su amiga con la intención de hacerla sentir, en efecto, mejor.

―No―respondió débilmente con las manos aun en la cara―. Ese monstruo consumió mis energías.

―Toma―dijo Myyk en un tono compasivo, dándole un gran trozo de una barra de chocolate―. Hace que tus energías vayan aumentando, no te sentirás tan débil si lo consumes. ¿Estás mareada?

―Un poco―contestó débil.

―Pues antes de que te comas la barra, toma esto también―le entrego un cubo en donde al aparecer se tiraba la basura dentro del carruaje―. Si sientes ganas de vomitar, hazlo. Si lo haces después de comerte el chocolate, éste no te surtirá efecto. Después te lo comes.

Y en efecto, Karu agarró rápidamente el bote y se lo llevo al pecho; vomitando dentro. Tiempo después, con su mano todavía débil como si cargara una cubeta de trescientos kilos, la puso en el piso. Desenvolvió el chocolate, e intento comérselo, pero no tenía hambre; de forma que se lo comió casi a la fuerza. Myyk la miraba de una forma tan compasiva que no parecía él, la ayudaba en lo que podía hasta que Karu se dispuso otra vez a dormir, él le dijo que se recostara en sus piernas y así lo hizo la chica.

― ¡Oye, Sajyid! ―le gritó al chofer que en ese momento estaba en una profunda siesta, se levanto sobresaltado y miro hacia atrás de la ventanilla que separaba el asiento del exterior del chofer con los del interior―. Necesitó que vayas a ver una casa que está si no me equivoco en Paseo al Cielo, es la número 6. Intenta entrar en ella y dime que has encontrado.

El chofer escéptico de aquella orden, de todos modos, accedió. Y se fue llegado los cinco minutos desde que su rey le había pedido que fuera a esa casa. Myyk se quedó pensativo aún, las imágenes del cuerpo se le iban y venían a la mente con más frecuencia que horas antes; pero cuando recobró el sentido de la realidad, Karu se andaba despertando, él solo le acarició el cabello. Y rápidamente se quedó petrificado, por las extrañas circunstancias en las que habían estado.

―Todo esto suena muy raro―dijo hablando en voz alta con él mismo. Entonces el chofer regresó de su encuentro con la casa que Myyk le ordenó que visitase, al parecer con noticias.

― Señor, esa casa está repleta de objetos muy raros―admitió impresionado montándose en el carruaje por la parte de adelante, hablando fuerte para que el rey lo escuchara y; cuando por fin pudo sentarse, se volteo para ver a su jefe que estaba adentro―. Debería visitarla frecuentemente, estoy seguro de que le interesara en otra ocasión.

―Si―dijo Myyk de manera cortante―. Pero si la aseguraste lo más que pudiste, ¿verdad? Después vendré, yo ya te avisaré.

―Si, su majestad―contestó cordialmente Sajyid―. Ya nos vamos.

―Si tanto quieres ir, ve a esa casa―intervino débilmente una voz. Myyk giró a todas direcciones y se fijo que provenía de sus piernas, Karu se había despertado y a pesar de que no lo miraba directamente, continuó―: Anda, ve. Yo me quedaré con Sajyid, no te preocupes por mí.

―Pero…

―No se preocupe, de verdad. Yo cuidare de ella―confesó Sajyid, perplejo―. Vaya.

―Entonces, en un momento regreso―cargó a Karu y la recostó en el sillón de enfrente, salió y se volvió hacia Karu―: Cuídate, no quiero verte mal.

―Descuida―contestó la sacerdotisa―. Yo estaré bien solo por una cosa, por…―pero en ese mismo instante Myyk bajó de la carrosa.

El chico simplemente dijo:

―No te esfuerces en hablar, ya lo sé― y se alejó del lugar con paso firme, con el torso desnudo, pero con la espada desenvainada. Sus fieros ojos reflejaban valía ante el hecho de ir a otro lugar que pudiera estar infestado de presencias.

Al llegar a la casa, la abrió cuidadosamente con un conjuro; entró, y cerró la puerta con un golpe seco. Puso la espada en alto, y vio cuidadosamente el hogar, éste era muy diferente en todos los sentidos al otro departamento. Aquí no se oían ruidos, todo estaba en perfecta calma, la casa tenía un aspecto de no haber sido habitada en décadas, porque había polvo en ella; pero era extraño que hubiera tan poco para los años que llevaba sin ser usada. Fue hacia un sillón, en donde se sentó con precaución y logro percibir una foto en la mesa de la sala, se fue hacia adelante para alcanzarla con su fuerte brazo; al agarrarla se la llevó a la cara. Era una familia de cinco integrantes y dos autenticas hadas guardianas (una de color rosa en el aura que envolvía su pequeño cuerpo y, la otra verde); la persona que más sobresalía era un chico de aspecto serio y formal, aunque alegre, tenía el pelo entre castaño oscuro y negro, sus ojos eran penetrantes y vivos de un marrón intenso, su cabello era lacio y un poco despeinado, a veces se veía chino, pero solo era un engaño visual, ya que era completamente lacio, en la foto tenía alrededor de trece o catorce años y era de mediana estatura, con una piel un poco amarilla pálida, pero morena a la vez; a la izquierda, Myyk vio ahora a un chico negro, con un pelo sumamente rebelde de color castaño oscuro, sus ojos también eran cafés y éste era más corpulento que el chico que vio anteriormente en el centro, estaba haciendo una seña con su mano derecha (cruzó sus dedos; pulgar, meñique y anular, dejando alzados el de en medio y el índice; formando una "v") y exhibía una gran sonrisa, teniendo en su hombro izquierdo a la hada de color verde; al otro lado del chico serio, a su derecha, se encontraba una muchacha con una armadura negra puesta, dejándola ver por un gran casco negro que a pesar de que le tapaba la cabeza casi por completo, mostro debajo de éste, un cabello largo de un negro como el azabache, sus ojos que estaban rodeados por la máscara, dejaban ver unos intensos ojos grises, preciosos como un diamante, ella también sonreía un tanto ruborizada. Debajo de ellos tres, se encontraba dos gemelas; una (la que estaba abajo del chico negro), tenía a la hada de color rosa, mostraba una sonrisa descarada; mientras que la que estaba a lado reía agradablemente, teniendo las dos una cara redonda (ya que Myyk les calculaba como unos ocho años de edad); tenían los ojos azul cielo y el pelo rubio con toques oscuros, ambas lo tenían sujeto en una coleta. Myyk apartó su mirada de la foto y se volvió a quedar pensativo, encerrado en su mundo, sumiéndose en un profundo sueño, aunque estaba despierto. Cuando volvió en sí, dejo la foto en su lugar y entonces a lado de ésta, estaba otra, pero en esta había solo cuatro personas, se la acercó y se fijó impresionado en que eran la misma chica de la armadura (solo que ahí, ya no la tenía y demostraba su verdadero aspecto) y el niño de aspecto serio; pero como unos ocho años más viejos a comparación de la otra imagen; en ésta ambos cargaban a dos bebés recién nacidos, y los dos llevaban un aspecto mucho más alegre y feliz que la foto anterior; el bebé que cargaba la chica era niña y evidentemente las dos sonreían a la cámara, el cabello negro de la muchacha se veía radiante y su pálida cara demostraba una felicidad absoluta; al lado, el niño, en sí ya no lo parecía, pues al llevar al otro bebé en brazos (que era niño esta vez) se veía más maduro que en la fotografía pasada, esta vez tenía una cara cuadrada con mandíbula un poco grande, su cabello seguía igual de oscuro y despeinado y sus ojos marrones tenían el mismo aspecto penetrante y vivo. Myyk la dejó en donde estaba, y se preguntó quiénes eran todas esas personas. ¿Por qué esos dos jóvenes tenían a dos bebés? ¿Se habrían enamorado? Y si eso pasó, ¿se casaron y tuvieron hijos? A parte, tenía la intuición de que a ese chico ya lo había visto en algún otro lugar. Después se fijo en el resto de la casa, y como decía Sajyid, estaba llena de reliquias. Espadas, piedras preciosas, libros de magia, unos lentes (no eran muy importantes), una serie de artefactos que eran muy viejos, imágenes del escudo real del reino, pinturas que valían demasiado monetariamente, y algo que se le hizo extraño a Myyk fue una serie de libros, que en lugar de tener letras, tenía dibujos y letras separados en viñetas; unos tenían como título "_Kimi ni todoke_" o "_xxxHOLiC_". Impresionado, el rey regresó a la puerta, la cerró con un hechizo difícil de quitar y se marcho rumbo al carruaje, al parecer no se equivocaba Sajyid al decir que vinieran más seguido a ciudad Victoria, esa casa parecía un mina de oro.

―Ya, Sajyid―dijo jadeante, pues corrió rápidamente para llegar lo antes posible―. Veo que tienes razón, hay demasiadas reliquias que no podemos permitir que se las roben―argumento con un tono desafiante como si fuera a enfrentar a un enorme monstruo.

―Ya ve, es demasiado impresionante―adjudicó el chofer, mientras apuraba a los caballos para que se pusieran en marcha―. Pero, tengo que decirle otra cosa, mi rey. No podemos regresar por donde vinimos, ahora mismo me acaban de pasar un informe de que nos están persiguiendo.

―De seguro son los que quieren todo esto―afirmó Myyk, enojado; mientras acomodaba de nuevo a Karu en sus piernas, ésta seguía dormida―. Pues tendremos que rodear.

―Si, de hecho, vamos a ir hasta donde está el puerto, a la orilla del mar―comentó.

―No importa, mientras no nos intercepten.

―Quizá corramos con suerte y podamos ver las tres islas.

―Sí―Dijo desanimadamente―. ¿Crees que estén deshabitadas como todas estas ciudades?

―No, por lo menos Camoni y Nedes, no―explicó―. La isla Quiling siempre ha estado sola, así que no me extraña. Muchos la llaman la isla fantasma, por eso. Solo he sabido que los tres Elegidos vivieron en ella, cuando encarnaron en el cuerpo de unos niños, que hasta donde tengo entendido eran hermanos. Que irónico, ¿no? ―balbuceo el hombre de aspecto flacucho.

―Si, es demasiada coincidencia.

―Y mi rey, ¿Por qué tiene tanto interés en ésta casa?

―Vi la dirección en el castillo, decía que se ubicaba en ciudad Victoria―musitó casi aburridamente―. Estaba en un directorio de emergencias.

―Que raro―insinuó― ¿Para qué estaría ahí? Esta en completa soledad, de seguro no habría nadie que nos ayudara.

―Pero el directorio, era viejo. Tal vez un antepasado mío requirió de los servicios de esas personas, hace tiempo.

Llegaron al puerto, seguido el chofer giro a la izquierda para tomar un camino a un más largo que el de ida. Rodearon ahora un gran lago y pasaron por lo que parecía una terraza y una ranchería (ésta en ruinas), entonces el castillo se asomo en el horizonte.

―Ya casi llegamos―anunció Sajyid, mientras miraba específicamente el castillo y la ciudad rodeada de muros. Azotó a los caballos para marcaran más veloz el paso, pero justo cuando se hacía más visible el edificio soltó un grito ahogado.

― ¿Ha ocurrido algo? ―preguntó desesperado Myyk, se fijó a los campos, por si pasaba algo fuera de lo normal.

―Señor, son los muros que protegen el castillo y la ciudad―habló con un tono asustado, porque le temblaba la voz.

― ¿Qué con…? ―pero su respuesta fue contestada cuando pudo ver por fin lo que ocurría. Toda la ciudad era rodeada por un centenar de militares, alguien intentaba penetrarlo; pues estaban postrados en la puerta, intentando derribarla, sin poder hacerlo.

―Su majestad, tenemos que entrar por algún pasadizo secreto, o si no nos quedaremos afuera―paró de golpe el carruaje, con brusco movimiento que les hizo a los dos caballos que la manejaban, se volvió hacia su jefe y, Myyk notó la expresión de su cara, estaba pálida y con unos ojos que parecían a punto de llorar―. Por favor, se lo suplico, no se arriesgue a enfrentarlos ahora; ningún soldado de nuestro bando está combatiendo con ellos afuera del castillo. Mejor dígame si sabe algún pasadizo o un camino en donde nadie nos pueda ver.

―Hay uno; es el único que conozco; y por esa vía fue como evacuamos a muchos de los sobrevivientes para que vinieran a habitar la ciudad―explico Myyk, que miró fugaz a Karu, que todavía dormía plácidamente en su regazo―. El único problema es que puede resultar arriesgado; si nos descubren, nos quedaríamos ahí e inminentemente moriríamos. ¿Está dispuesto a correr el riesgo?

―Si con tal de adentrarlos a ustedes al castillo, me basta―su pálida cara trato de poner una mueca que expresaba una sonrisa, pero al hacerlo no era muy agradable―. Además sería feliz, si llegó a morir por usted, su majestad. Eso sería un honor para mí.

―No digas tonterías, Sajyid―le espetó su rey, trataba de no pensar en más muertes, con una le bastó para terminar destrozado―. Por supuesto que siempre nos acompañaras. Eres uno de mis trabajadores más leales y amistosos que he tenido.

―Gracias, señor―aseguró―. Dígame en donde puedo ocultarme y como me adentro a este túnel subterráneo.

―Ve a ese árbol―se paró, acomodando a Karu en el sillón donde estaba, pero para no incomodarla, le puso su playera como almohada. Fue hacía su chofer y le indicó con la mano―. Ahí, solo tienes que decir "Arboris aperio", se abrirá una puerta por el gran tronco; pero no te preocupes, si cabemos, simplemente con que toques el umbral nos tele trasportará a la carretera subterránea.

―Entendido, entonces vamos―avisó, intentando estar sereno, aunque era difícil.

Sajyid dijo todo lo que Myyk le instruyó y, efectivamente cuando la carroza toco el umbral de la puerta oscura, éste inmediatamente empezó a caer en picada. Y al reponerse, Myyk se fijó si Karu no se había despertado por tal violenta acción, pero no lo hizo hasta que estaban en medio del camino.

El rey, entonces se separó un poco de Karu. La chica se levantó:

― ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ―preguntó amodorrada, se estiró los brazos y al fijarse en su amigo, éste advirtió en que ya estaba mucho mejor; sus energías estaban de nuevo normales, el sueño y el chocolate la hizo recuperar fuerzas de sobra, porque parecía impaciente―. Este es el camino de abajo, ¿ocurre algo, Myyk?

Myyk se pasmó, pero entrecortadamente le explico lo que sucedía.

― ¿Qué? ―exclamó la sacerdotisa cuando al final su amigo le dijo todo―. Nos pueden matar, Myyk, quizá sean los de la otra vez. ¿Vendrán para vengarse?

―Nos estoy muy seguro de que sean los envinos, Karu―expresó pensativamente―. Más bien, esas bestias son de otro reino que jamás hayamos visto. Acuérdate de lo que te confesé el otro día en el santuario, alguien más está detrás de todo esto.

―Pero, ¿cómo? ―dijo alterada―. Eso es muy raro.

―Prepárate para cuando subamos, no quiero que te marees―interrumpió; preocupado con una expresión solidaria en su rudo rostro.

―Si―contestó cohibida la chica, al aparecer eso último le sorprendió. Al fijarse de nuevo en el sillón, miró al otro lado de donde estaba acostada minutos atrás, se ruborizó aún más al darse cuenta de que la playera de Myyk estaba como almohada y exclamó―: ¡Oye! ¿Qué está haciendo esa playera sudada en donde estaba recargada mi cabeza?

― ¡Ah! ―exclamó y se fijo en los ojos de su amiga, atemorizado―. Simplemente la puse para que no te sintieras más incomoda―su cara se sonrojo a una velocidad insólita.

― ¡Oh! ―contesto con pena―. Disculpa, pensé que intentabas hacer otra cosa.

―Mmm―exclamo y se sentó enfrente de Karu, en el tercer sillón que se ubicaba justo detrás del respaldo del chofer y frente a el sillón sin respaldo que había en medio.

No volvieron a hablar en todo el camino, la verdad era que los dos estaban muy preocupados por lo que se suscitaba justo arriba de sus cabezas y, les urgía salir de ese camino lleno de rocas que los hacían brincar, las cuales provocaron que sus nervios aumentaran. Y no era por ser pesimista, pero también cabía la posibilidad de que el enemigo se enterará del pasadizo, por lo que no les daba mucha confianza aquel túnel, por ese detalle.

―Esperó que todos adentro estén bien―deseo Karu al mismo tiempo que subían por el túnel, como si estuvieran volando.

Una luz llegó a lo lejos y empezó a hacerse más grande. Al llegar al final, se encontraron detrás de un árbol idéntico al de afuera. Adentro había psicosis en todo el lugareño que veían acercarse, como si pensaran de que ellos eran los invasores. Especialmente, el teniente Hali se acercó como los otros ciudadanos a la carroza que también consideraba enemiga.

― ¡Salgan sujetos! ―gritó desesperado el teniente― ¡Están rodeados, ni se les ocurra hacer cualquier cosa, porque la pagarán!

Myyk salió apresuradamente, para calmar a la tropa de soldados que rodeaban el carruaje y dijo:

―Somos nosotros, Hali; nos enteramos de lo que está pasando afuera. Así que nos ocultamos en el árbol―Myyk mostró una cara de enojo extremo. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? Lo de ir a ciudad Victoria, evidentemente era una trampa, pero eso implicaba a un traidor dentro de Karel; los soldados bajaron las armas al verlo y, atemorizados; se apresuraron a ir a defender mejor los muros.

Karu salió con ayuda de Sajyid, y cuando estaba al lado de Myyk, le espetó enojada a Hali:

― ¿Cómo no pudieron evitar esto? ―Sajyid también se puso al otro lado de Myyk, como con aire de suficiencia, por estar al lado del rey. Hali solo soltó una mueca de angustia.


	2. Chapter 2

II

La llamada de un ángel

Hali estaba demasiado nervioso para contestar. Myyk y Karu junto con Sajyid fueron corriendo al castillo, con la firme intención de proveerse de armas. El teniente se quedó solo, frente al viejo árbol; su cara estaba muy tensa, por lo que solo se limitó a hacer una mueca desagradable, mientras que los caballos del carruaje piafaban inquietos, moviendo el transporte que tenían atrás de ellos. Y aunque todavía Karu no se recuperaba del todo, ella corrió vigorosamente como si estuviera en una maratón; Myyk jadeando estaba detrás de ella, casi pisándole los talones; y por último, Sajyid dejaba mostrar su poco talento al deporte y la razón de porque tenía un cuerpo flacucho. Al alcanzar la puerta que comunicaba la ciudad con el edificio, entraron más rápido que un correcaminos, y abordaron por el largo pasillo, donde al final de éste, se hallaba la habitación de Myyk. Pero justo a unos tres metros de la entrada a la pieza, Karu cayó al suelo, provocando que su amigo casi la aplastara; por suerte, Myyk pudo frenar a tiempo, pero entonces al pisar con sus pies el suelo, estos perdieron el equilibrio, tambaleándose peligrosamente enfrente de la sacerdotisa; entonces el joven monarca prefirió hacerse a un lado para no caer encima de Karu y, así fue.

―Estuvo cerca―expresó aliviado, hablando con una voz atemorizada; se levantó y jaló a Karu con un brazo, para cargarla a sus espaldas. Sajyid lo alcanzó, al tiempo en que Myyk tenía a la sacerdotisa en su espalda―. Apenas estas llegando―expresó impresionado, por la lentitud de su chofer.

―Si, discúlpeme, señor―su voz se escucho jadeante―. Tal vez le parezca que soy más lento que una oruga.

―No te preocupes, eso no importa―lo tranquilizó―. Vamos a mi habitación, es ésa de allí―señalo con su dedo índice de la mano derecha, la cual tenía libre, ya que era con la otra era con la que se apoyaba para sostener a su amiga.

― ¿Se desmayó? ―preguntó al ver a Karu, otra vez dormida.

―Si―afirmó, triste; entonces empezó a caminar.

― ¡Ah! ―gritó―. ¡Espéreme!

―Sajyid, necesito de toda la ayuda posible; y tú eres un buen elemento―le confesó al chofer, cuando éste último entró al cuarto―. Es probable que requiera de tus servicios como arquero―fue hacia la entrada, y la cerró rápidamente.

―Su majestad―le confesó perplejo―. Este… ¿Cómo sabe…?

―No soy tan olvidadizo con los trabajadores del reino―interrumpió abruptamente, ante la sorpresa de Sajyid―. Sé que antes de todo esto fuiste uno de los mejores arqueros que he visto. De hecho, tú me ayudaste a salvar a los sobrevivientes de ciudad Arcoíris.

― ¿Se acuerda de eso? ―preguntó con curiosidad, ante el impacto que recibió. El chofer nunca se esperó tanto de su rey, no podía creer que se acordará de aquellos días.

―Perfectamente, nunca se me va olvidar esa noche―su voz expresaba un dejo de amargura por tal recuerdo―. Mi hermano murió en esa batalla, claramente lo recuerdo.

Esa noche, aquella extraña población nos invadió, aprovechándose de nuestra desgracia. No sé a ciencia cierta que querían, pero parecía como si esperaran a que estuviéramos debilitados para poder atacar. Suena lógico, ¿no? Lo que no me suena congruente era su verdadero objetivo, dudo mucho que solo quieran el reino porque sí.

―Sí, su majestad―asintió, moviéndose con suavidad y tristeza al recordar aquel momento tan penoso―. Yo lo vi… ―respiró hondo―. Morir. Trate de ayudarlo, pero cuando llegue a él, no podía hacer nada―movió sus ojos, hasta que estos se toparon con el suelo―. Fue por eso por lo que deje de ser un soldado, me sentía tan decepcionado de mi mismo al no ayudar a un hombre para salvarle la vida.

―No tienes porque sentirte culpable, de alguna forma yo soy el responsable de su muerte―se sentó en el respaldo de su cama y descanso sus brazos al dejar a Karu a lado de él―. Si yo no hubiera requerido de su ayuda, si yo hubiera sido más fuerte como ahora. Tal vez esté vivo, en fin él era el que tenía que ser el rey y no yo.

―Pero también pudo haber muerto en el cargo de rey, así que no se culpe, señor―anunció y tomo asiento en una silla vacía que estaba a su izquierda.

―Entonces, ¿me vas a ayudar? ―cuestionó al hombre, fulminándolo con la mirada.

―Su majestad, no es por ser pesimista―comenzó a decir―; pero llevó más de dos años fuera de ese puesto, no tengo condición. ¿No me vio como estaba hace un momento? Un arquero necesita ser fuerte en ese sentido; para poder correr, esquivar, y dar golpes a los enemigos…

―Eso no importa―le espetó, Sajyid dejó de balbucear―. Ahora es más importante la seguridad del reino. Karel nos necesita, Sajyid. Por favor, ayúdame a mantenerlo a salvo.

Sajyid se quedo callado por unos infernales segundos, después abrió la boca para hablar, pero no articulo sonido alguno; simplemente asistió, resignado.

―Gracias por confiar en mí―por primera vez desde que llegó a ciudad Celestial, Myyk mostró su sonrisa.

―Señor, usted piensa…―empezó a decir para cambiar de tema de conversación―. Que fue uno de los nuestros quien les abrió las puertas a esos invasores para que nos atacaran, de improviso. Quiero decir que se me hace raro que en ciudad Victoria no haya nadie, y según le reportaron sobre la existencia de una pequeña comunidad de personas habitando todavía el lugar; en pocas palabras, lo querían era tenerlo lejos para empezar con su jugada.

―Sí, eso mismo pienso yo―su cara se contorsiono a una mueca de enojo―. Alguien me vio la cara, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Quién es ese traidor?

― ¿Qué piensa hacer? ―cuestionó― ¿Cómo va a mantener a la población a salvo?

―Eso voy a ver ahora, pero primero tenía que hablar contigo y con Karu―se fijo en la sacerdotisa algo decepcionado―; pero por lo visto, con ella hablaré después―se levantó y fue a su viejo armario para vestirse―. Tengo que salir, Sajyid. Puedes cuidar de ella―le pidió amablemente a su servidor, el aceptó. Terminó de ponerse una playera gruesa y apretada de color negro; después se reforzó su armadura y se dirigió a la salida; con espada en mano.

Pero justo cuando estaba a unos palmos de la puerta de madera vieja y gruesa, ésta se abrió inesperadamente, Myyk tuvo que retroceder para no estrellarse contra ella. Hali entró agitado, caminando lo más rápido que le permitía su uniforme.

― ¡La puerta está abierta, la han forzado! ―exclamó desesperado.

― ¿QUÉ?

El grito del rey sonó como si hubiera sido una explosión; Karu despertó de un brinco al oírlo y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba al instante.

― ¡ESTÁS BROMEANDO, HALI! ¡ESO NO ES POSIBLE, SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE TIENES QUE CUIDAR LAS ENTRADAS CUANDO OCURRE ALGO DE ESTA MAGNITUD!

―Lo siento, su majestad. No estuvo a mi alcance.

― ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE ESTUVO A TU ALCANCE! ¡TÚ ERES EL JEFÉ DE TODA MI GUARDIA!

Karu nunca había visto tan enojado a su amigo; con ella siempre se enfadaba y, de hecho tal gesto era común en él, era como su forma de demostrarle su cariño; pero no tanto como lo que estaba viendo. Pasmada, sin producir ningún sonido, mirando asustada al también perplejo Sajyid.

―Señor, no se enoje conmigo―pronunció con nerviosismo.

Pero la cólera de Myyk llegó a un punto peligroso de tratar; pues empuño su mano derecha y la dirigió a una velocidad increíble a la cara del teniente. El hombre cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, su brazo izquierdo se escucho crujir cuando la armadura morada del hombre se estampó ruidosamente contra el empedrado.

― ¡TU ERROR ES IMPERDONABLE, HALI! ¡AUNQUE SEAS TATARANIETO DE ANA, NO VOY A TOLERAR OTRO EQUIVOCACIÓN COMO ÉSTA! ¡ESTÁS DESPEDIDO! ―gruño con una voz tan potente como un cañonazo.

El rey salió de la habitación a grandes zancadas, rumbo a la puerta principal del castillo. Hali siguió chillando de dolor, puesto que tenía la nariz y el brazo izquierdo rotos. Karu se apresuró a alcanzar a Myyk; no paraba de pensar lo que pasaría, si se dejaba llevar de esa manera con los enemigos. Corrió (aunque estaba débil para hacerlo) y visualizó de cerca a los invasores, quienes iban entrando uno a uno por un pequeño hueco que había en la puerta derecha de la entrada principal. Apretó más el paso, alcanzándolo por fin en el pasillo que los separaba de la puerta de salida del castillo, y que cruzaba con el pasillo que los llevaba a Ciudad Celestial.

― ¡Poder del fuego, ilumíname! ―exclamó al tiempo que corría para estar pareja con Myyk; y un lazo de fuego salió de su mano, lo azotó lo más fuerte que podía; alcanzándole a dar a tres bandidos―. ¡No hay nadie que nos apoye!

Su compañero no le contestó, simplemente apuntó a su izquierda:

― ¡Scutum foris! ―gritó, Karu comprendió que estaba sellando la puerta que conducía a la ciudad para que nadie saliera ni entrara.

Karu volteó la cabeza para ver la puerta principal, donde más gente entraba por el agujero. Triste y con los ojos llorosos, se volvió otra vez a Myyk, pero él no la miraba: estaba muy atento a los movimientos del enemigo; entonces ella también lo hizo. Su entrecejo se frunció y al verlos fijamente, su rostro expresaba repugnancia (por el aspecto que tenían; pues eran más parecidos a una rata muerta que a un ser humano).

―Yo puedo solo, Karu―confesó, ella no le hizo caso; porque rápidamente atacó a otro con una flecha de luz (que se accionó de un arco invisible que sostenía con sus dos manos).

Myyk se distrajo al darse cuenta que realmente no le prestaba atención.

― ¡Vete, Karu! ¡No quiero verte mal! ―ésta continuó sin hacerle caso a sus advertencias, pues tuvo que defenderse de un hechizo de fuego con una oleada de agua que salió de sus dos manos (posicionadas en el pecho).

Otra flecha, ésta vez común y corriente, se unió a la batalla. Era Sajyid, quien tenía un reluciente arco de plata y un carcaj color bronce puesto en su hombro derecho. El proyectil le dio directamente en el corazón a un demonio, quien murió instantemente. Lo que demostraba que aun tenía talento como arquero. Karu se impresionó, pues no sabía que el chofer del rey tuviera habilidad alguna con un arco y una flecha.

―Señor, vine a ayudar. Ya que usted me lo acaba de pedir, no puedo dejarlo solo por nada del mundo―le explicó; su flacucho cuerpo se dirigió a su jefe.

―Quédate ahí―le ordeno―. Tú eres hábil disparando de lejos, por eso no quiero que te expongas; por ahora es preferible estar alejados de ellos.

―De acuerdo―comentó y paró bruscamente.

Vio a Karu y con una expresión de resignación, no le dijo ni una palabra más; el monarca tenía que admitir que la sacerdotisa, era de mucha ayuda en esos momentos; pues no tardarían en entrar más y más invasores al castillo. Al menos estaba tranquilo de haberse asegurado de que los habitantes estuvieran encerrados en la ciudad.

― ¡Cuando dé la orden, atacan! ―les gritó tanto a Karu como a Sajyid―. ¡Tres! ¡Dos!... ¡Ya! ―al decir esto, tres hechizos salieron disparados; Karu repitió el del lazo de fuego; mientras que Sajyid volvió a proyectar otra flecha al aire, dándole de nuevo a otro, esta vez en el ojo derecho. Por su parte, Myyk se dedico a mandarles ondas de aire para alejarlos lo más que pudiera.

Por más que los tres intentaban repeler al bando enemigo, pareciera como si éste tuviera con más fuerza la intención de invadirlos. Myyk estaba desesperado, en poco tiempo iban a caer; su mente se estaba frustrando al no poder pensar en nada lo suficientemente bueno, para que resultaran victoriosos. Sajyid y Karu seguían atacando a los otros, mientras que éste dejo de hacerlo; para su desgracia, los bandidos notaron este detalle y decidieron lanzarse contra él.

― ¡Myyk, reacciona! ―desesperada le dijo al rey, que todavía estaba sumido en su ensimismamiento―. ¡MYYK! ¡MYYK!

Pero para cuando éste le hizo caso, era demasiado tarde. Karu se apresuró a estar frente a él, dispuesta a recibir el daño que los otros le querían hacer a Myyk con flechas y piedras. Pensó en tres segundos lo que debía hacer, y actuó: agarró a Karu por los hombros, la empujó hacia él, y se volteo con ella, dándole la espalda al enemigo para recibir el impacto; mientras que la sacerdotisa estaba bajo su inmenso y fornido cuerpo, solo sintiendo el latir de su corazón que se convertía en una bomba, entonces puso sus ojos en los de él, lo miró, notó que estaba sudando y que sus mejillas estaban un tanto encendidas. Él tenía el mismo aspecto, sólo que en esa ocasión no le dirigió una mirada de reproche (como acostumbraba cuando la salvaba en anteriores ocasiones, en su infancia), esta vez parecía dispuesto a no permitir que nadie más muriera por su culpa. Tras momentos angustiosos, en los que Myyk le sirvió de escudo a Karu; se oyeron varios golpes de flecha en la espalda del chico. Ella lo miró horrorizada y tocó su mano derecha, como si con eso le fuera a salvar la vida; en cambio Myyk empezó a echarse para adelante.

― ¡MYYK! ―gritó desgarradoramente la sacerdotisa― ¡NO!

―Karu no te preocupes, no es nada grave… ―y cayó encima del hombro derecho de la chica, que sollozaba como una loca.

―Señorita Karu―comenzó Sajyid―. No se preocupe, no es mortal.

Un monstruo con pústulas en las manos y en los pies descalzos, se alzó al aire encima de Karu y de Myyk; ella se vio forzada a defenderse con su mano izquierda.

― ¡Lux totalis! ―conjuró, una gran esfera de luz del tamaño de su cuerpo rebotó en contra de aquella cosa negra, que no tenia rostro definido y que destilaba un aura negra. De inmediato, salió corriendo del lugar y, no fue la única; la gran bola de un blanco amarillo se extendió por todo el vestíbulo del castillo. Todos se fueron despavoridos, como si esa cosa fuera mortal para ellos. Sajyid, impresionado, fue hacia la sacerdotisa (que tenía a Myyk encima de ella).

― ¡Fue una suerte de que haya lanzado usted ese hechizo! ¡Tarde o temprano nos iban a vencer! ―admitió; sorprendido en lo que retiraba cuidadosamente el cuerpo inerte de Myyk, sin embargo la chica aún tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

― ¡Myyk! ¡Myyk! ¡Myyk! ―exclamó, cuando el chofer le quito de encima a su amigo, poniéndolo a su lado, acostado en el piso; entonces se enderezó para quedar sentada al lado de él.

―Le repito que no le paso nada grave, nada mortal―comentó Sajyid, exasperado; para hacerse notar.

―Entonces, ¿Por qué no reacciona? ―desesperada, le alzo la voz al chofer.

―Es que esta vez, recibió muchos proyectiles. Y debo admitir, que el rey Myyk no resiste tanto―un dejo de pesadez expresó su cara.

― ¿Ah, sí? ―dijo sin poder creerlo―. Sé más explicito―las lágrimas recorrían sus delgadas mejillas, aunque lo miró con ojos desafiantes.

―Me refiero a que el rey Myyk posee un talento natural, un don con el que ha nacido; usted debería saberlo. Su piel… señorita. ¿Ha notado que es más dura de lo normal? ―Karu lo afirmó con un gesto de la cabeza, de repente su cara se puso roja―. Su piel es tan dura como una roca, evitando que él pueda sufrir alguna herida por esa vía. Por lo cual, si alguien quiere matarlo, no podrá hacerlo de esa forma: lanzándole cualquier cosa que implique contacto con su piel. Aunque como acaba de ver, su don tiene ciertos límites.

Karu se relajó ante la explicación. ¿Cómo pudo no darse cuenta antes de que esa piel dura tuviera sus ventajas? A parte de las que ella creía e imaginaba. Después de lo que Sajyid le menciono, la chica no volvió llorar, pero si se encargo de Myyk. Entre ella y Sajyid lo trasladaron a su cuarto, aún inconsciente.

Mientras lo que ocurría en el mundo exterior se tornaba preocupante, pues estaban a un punto de invadir Karel; en los sueños de Myyk era otra cosa, ese mundo era el que más anhelaba, lleno de paz y felicidad, sus seres queridos estando con él: su hermano, sus padres y sobre todo Karu, por supuesto que Sajyid no se quedaba atrás. Era perfecto, y de querer, no volvería a despertase jamás con tan solo probar de aquella sensación tan grande e incuantificable que le fue quitada, a partir de la muerte de sus padres.

Entonces mientras todos esos reflejos se posaban ante él, hubo otro más; pero éste, no era conocido por Myyk. No había visto nunca a un ángel tan hermoso como aquel; el ser vestía una túnica larga de color blanco y sus alas doradas se posaron frente al rey: eran tan deslumbrantes que Myyk creía quedarse ciego después de haberlo visto. Su cara reflejaba rasgos tanto de hombre como de mujer; se le quedo mirando por un largo tiempo, hasta que la divina criatura habló:

― ¡Myyk Shitsureina! ―comenzó aquella voz suave, tan legible y potente como una nota musical― ¡Encuentra el equilibrio a los turbios momentos que el universo experimentará! ¡Un peligro mortal amenaza a tu mundo junto con los demás y, únicamente tú puedes traer a las personas correctas a salvarlo! ¡Ve y encuentra a los tres Elegidos! ¡Ellos están en una dimensión paralela a está, da con ellos…! ¡No sólo protegen Karel, por un motivo especial lograron atravesar su poder…! Myyk… ―un sonido distinto al de su extraordinario canto, se escuchó salir de su boca. Entonces…

Todo se desvaneció, al oír nuevamente a esa voz decir su nombre. Pero el rey seguía sin contestar; a pesar de que no había sueño alguno y consciente de que estaba tumbado en una cama. Decidió seguir teniendo los ojos cerrados, meditando lo que acababa de presenciar.

"Piensa―se dijo mientras se adentraba a su mente, sin abrir los ojos―. ¿Qué quiere decir esto?"

―Myyk…

― "¿Quién era ese ángel?" ―se preguntó así mismo, sin mover los labios―. Entonces, puede ser esa la razón del porque estamos tan mal, un peligro mortal vendrá a amenazarnos, y… no sólo a nosotros. En cambio, los tres Elegidos encarnaron en otro lugar, pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué allá y no aquí en donde se supone que es su casa?

― ¡Myyk! ¡Despierta, por favor! ―decía la misma voz que lo sacó de sus sueños―. ¡Ves, Sajyid! ¡Es más grave de lo que piensas!

―Señorita, por favor; trate de no alterarse y dejémoslo descansar―anunció una voz de hombre, temerosamente. Entonces Myyk al escuchar lo que decía aquella voz, abrió los ojos; se fijo que estaba acostado en su cama y que Sajyid y Karu rodeaban su cama de la parte de adelante (en ambos lados). Karu estaba muy nerviosa y alterada; el rey pudo percibir que había llorado durante el tiempo en el que permaneció desmayado―. ¡Señor! ¡No despierte, necesita descansar un poco! ¡Últimamente ha estado muy cansado! ―Le dijo inmediatamente, al notar a su jefe consciente.

―Nada de eso―dijo débil, apenas podía hablar―. ¿Qué paso con todas las flechas que me impactaron? ―los cuestionó al recordar como defendía a su amiga―. Tengo la sensación de que no causaron ningún daño, simplemente hicieron que perdiera el equilibrio―explicó lentamente, aquella nota de debilidad se reflejaba todavía en su voz.

―Sajyid te las quitó cuando nos dispusimos a traerte―Karu se seco las lagrimas con la manga de su imperioso vestido.

―No llores, Karu―contestó Myyk, impasible―. Estoy bien―al decirlo, taladró con su mirada a los ojos de la sacerdotisa; quien se quedó petrificada al darse cuenta de eso―. Díganme, entonces… ¿Qué paso con Hali? ―preguntó con pesadez. El vivo recuerdo de su incompetente trabajador, le causaba una sensación de ira en el estomago.

―Se fue, señor―comentó Sajyid, antes de que Karu se atreviera a decirlo―. No puso objeción alguna a su despido; pero debo comentar que aunque se retiro del castillo tranquilamente, había una cosa en él que no me gusto nada.

―Dos paladines lo ayudaron; pues como sabrás le rompiste la nariz, un brazo y es probable que también una pierna―reprochó―. No debiste tratarlo de esa forma, Myyk. Solo fue una equi…

― ¡No, Karu! ―la interrumpió con enfado―. Dudo mucho que haya sido un error. Además si lo fue o no, no tiene perdón. Hali nos expuso a todos.

― ¿Qué estás insinuando? ―exclamó la chica con una cara de reprobación―. ¿Quieres decir que Hali nos traicionó? ¡Eso es imposible, Myyk, no lo creo tan cobarde como para hacerlo!

―No seas tan ingenua―ahora su voz expuso la rabia que tenía adentro, disimulándola con esfuerzo―. Tú sabes muy bien que las personas no siempre pueden comportarse de la misma manera; hay situaciones que los incitan a actuar de manera distinta a lo habitual. Cada persona puede cambiar de bando cuando le dé la gana.

―Aunque por suerte no lo sabemos con certeza―Sajyid intervino y alzo las cejas―. Por lo menos le podemos dar el beneficio de la duda.

―En eso tienes razón, no sabemos si realmente nos traicionó―concluyó Myyk, resignado―. Pero de todas formas, alguien nos quiso despistar para dejarle el camino libre al enemigo.

―Eso también está en duda, Myyk―comento Karu.

―Pero no pueden negar que es probable.

Sus amigos compartieron miradas afligidas con su suposición; con el fin de cambiar de tema, su chofer habló con tono de suplica:

―Por favor, trate de descansar, señor. Todo esto lo ha agobiado mucho.

―Por el momento no pasa nada, trata de relajarte, Myyk.

―Nosotros lo cuidaremos. De hecho ya pedimos permiso a los paladines para que nos dejen estar aquí.

Karu embozó una sonrisa, como si tales palabras la reconfortaran.

―En ese caso, debería considerar la decisión de convertirlos también en mis paladines―dijo con sarcasmo, Myyk―. Serían la guardia personal del rey perfecta.

―Si como no―contestó la sacerdotisa, imprimiendo una cara de resignación que acompañaba con sus ojos entrecerrados.

― ¡Si, señor! ―exclamó Sajyid, alegre, con la intención de darle un poco de alegría a toda esa situación.

Myyk también sonrió por el hecho de ver a su chofer muy contento y a su amiga un poco enfadada al ver la "inmadurez" de aquellos dos. Después de horas de conversación con sus dos mejores amigos y aliados, el rey decidió volver a recostarse; pero ni Sajyid ni Karu se fueron. Preocupados tal vez porque recayera, por lo cual parecían haber decidido cuidarlo todo el tiempo. ¿Era por qué sentían que los volverían a atacar y de esa forma avisarle? Aquella duda lo carcomía por dentro, haciendo que no conciliara el sueño.

―Myyk, duerme―ordenó, Karu, que seguía en el mismo asiento junto a su cama―. Tienes que descansar―entonces posó una mano en su hombro izquierdo; pues el chico estaba recostado sobre su costado derecho, dándole la cara a Karu y la espalda a Sajyid. Myyk no hizo gesto alguno ante la acción de la sacerdotisa, gracias a la cual le aportaba su cariño y apoyo―. Myyk, por favor, no hagas que me preocupe más―Karu parecía estar aterrorizada por su comportamiento inerte, porque tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

―No te preocupes, es que no tengo sueño―dijo Myyk cuando vio tan preocupada a la chica―. Sólo es que… ¿Por qué no se van? Yo voy a estar muy bien―se volvió a acostar boca arriba para verlos a los dos. Karu quitó su mano de su hombro; pero después la volvió a posar en su cabeza, frotándola suavemente.

―Ya te dijimos que es porque queremos cuidarte, nada más. Por eso les pedimos permiso a los paladines.

―Y a parte, también por otro problema; no debemos negárselo.

― ¡Sajyid! No creo que sea la ocasión.

―Si, dilo―ordenó Myyk.

―No creo que sea lo más prudente, tal vez te si…

―Continua, Sajyid―interrumpió sin prestarle atención.

―Bueno, señor. No quiero que se ofenda, pero la puerta de entrada a ciudad Celestial sigue estando sellada por el hechizo que le aplico. Nadie puede entrar ni sa…

― ¡Ya basta! ―espetó Karu―. ¿Acaso quieres hacerlo sentir mal?

―No, señorita; pero debemos ser completamente sinceros.

―Al decir la verdad también se procura hacerlo en la mejor forma posible―aclaró la sacerdotisa―. Además a mi no me importa quedarme en el cas…

―Si ese es el problema―volvió a interrumpir cortantemente a Karu―, pues deja abrir y fin de la discusión―empezó a levantarse, pero las manos de Karu y Sajyid lo retuvieron por el pecho―. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No es ese su problema? Por eso están aquí, ¿no?

Myyk hubiera preferido no haber hecho ese comentario, pues la respuesta claramente le dolía. El quería hacerse a la idea de que estaban con él, porque lo estimaban y se sentían preocupados por su estado. Aquel comentario lo hizo sentir culpable de obligarlos a cuidarlo; pero más que esa culpa venenosa y maldita, se sentía herido. ¿Realmente les importaba a ellos él, como él a ellos?

― ¡No voy a permitirlo! ―Karu había aferrado tanto su mano en el pecho del chico que a éste se le empezó a dormir―. ¡Gracias, Sajyid, por confesarle! ―se volvió hacia el chofer, después regresó su mirada al rostro de Myyk― ¡Myyk, en verdad no importa! ¡De hecho a mi no me importa regresar al Santuario esta noche! ¡No te sientas culpable, créeme que estando aquí me sentiré mejor que en ningún otro lado! ―su mirada siguió chocando con la del rey―. ¡Así que si es eso lo que te molesta y por eso no duermes; vételo quitando de la cabeza!

―Señor, perdóneme. Fui un imprudente, no debí decírselo―confesó, el chofer―. Mi intención no era hacerle sentir mal, simplemente tenía que informárselo. Además concuerdo con la señorita Karu, prefiero estar aquí con usted que en mi casa.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Myyk desistiera de su esfuerzo para salir de la habitación, en sí, fue el mejor antídoto para quitarle aquel veneno que había invadido su cuerpo; Karu y Sajyid estaban ahí por su cuenta, porque estaban preocupados por él y no porque se vieran obligados. Y poco a poco las manos de los dos chicos se fueron alivianando hasta que Myyk volvió a caer en la cama.

― ¿Y ustedes en donde van a dormir?

―No te preocupes también por eso. En este mismo momento vamos a traer dos camas de los cuartos de huéspedes.

―Esperemos que cuando regresemos, usted ya este dormido.

―Así que… ―Karu se levantó de su silla y fue hacia su amigo―. Buenas noches―la chica seguía agitada, todavía se veía alterada por lo ocurrido momentos atrás; pero continúo y se agachó. Le dio un beso en la dura y picosa mejilla; yéndose poco después.

El rey cerró los ojos y, esta vez no le costó mucho trabajo dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente, Myyk se despertó exaltado; había tenido el mismo sueño que el de la tarde anterior. Al despegarse de la almohada, se incorporó y miró a sus amigos acostados en dos camas alrededor de la de él. Estaba lleno de un sudor frio, que lo recorría de pies a cabeza, haciendo que su ropa se pegara a su cuerpo como si acabara de salir del agua. Se descobijo y dispuso a levantarse, cuando hubo alcanzado los zapatos negros del lado derecho de la cama; al ponérselos, fue en dirección a la vieja puerta de madera de la entrada. Antes de llegar a los pies de su lecho, volteo a la derecha: Karu dormía plácidamente de costado, dándole la cara a donde hacía unos minutos, Myyk estaba acostado; rápidamente éste advirtió que la chica lo había cuidado durante la madrugada. Avanzó y al llegar a la salida, se acordó del sello que tenía la entrada al pueblo; por lo que de forma veloz, caminó a grandes zancadas por el gran pasillo que conectaba la entrada principal con la de ciudad Celestial. Estando enfrente de la puerta, sus manos fueron hacia el duro roble y conjuró de nuevo el hechizo para deshacerlo. Sigilosamente abrió las puertas; al terminar, se encontró con decenas de personas ansiosas que estaban apiñadas frente a la entrada; muchas otras, asomaron sus cabezas por las ventanas de sus casas, cuando repararon en que la salida se encontraba desbloqueada. Todos estaban impresionados ante el hecho, Myyk sabía que ellos comprendían la situación y el hecho de haberlos dejado encerrados, fue una medida de seguridad que se vio obligado a efectuar para que nadie saliera lastimado.

Y tuvo razón, porque poco después cada uno de los habitantes que estaban atentos a la puerta (fácilmente tres cuartos de la población) le aplaudió al momento de entrar.

―Gracias, pero no, de verdad no tienen que hacerlo―los habitantes seguían aplaudiendo, mientras que Myyk hablaba fuerte y claro para que todos los escucharan―. De verdad… ―la gente se fue callando, hasta que solo se oyeron a lo lejos unos débiles vítores―. Les debo una disculpa, pues debo confesar que debí de haber abierto la puerta desde hace horas; pero fui atacado, lo que me imposibilitó el venir tras la retirada de los invasores―la población hizo sonidos de preocupación y de alegría que unos continuaron con una leve ovación. Muchos gritaban también sus dudas acerca de lo que ocurrió la tarde anterior―. Les contestare todo lo que quieran, antes déjenme decirles que por el momento todo peligro ha pasado. Eso sí, me veo obligado a decirles que deben tener la mayor precaución; ayer tuvimos suerte, pero nadie sabe cuándo volvería a pasar.

Con esa breve explicación y más que nada consejo, empezó a dar detalles de lo sucedido el día anterior. Todo el pueblo, absolutamente todos los habitantes escucharon atentos; de hecho los que todavía estaban haciendo sus trabajos, pararon un poco para escuchar a su rey. Al concluir, se alejo de los puestos cercanos a la puerta que unía el castillo con la ciudad amurallada; despidiéndose de cada persona en cuanto pasaba, atravesó el umbral para meterse de nuevo al cálido recibidor. Entonces corrió a su habitación, tenía que saber si Karu y Sajyid estaban despiertos. Pero al avanzar por los pasillos del castillo, visualizo al ángel de sus sueños; paró en seco y lo vio por unos segundos, sus ojos se fueron adormilando, aquella figura se hacía cada vez más borrosa hasta que se oscureció por completo.

Ahora Myyk alcanzó a visualizar no sólo al ángel de alas doradas; sino a otro con un aspecto muy distinto (parecía como una especie de general o soldado por la armadura que cubría su cuerpo, debajo de la túnica blanca): su cabello era castaño, tenía la misma combinación de rasgos varoniles y femeninos en la cara, la belleza que reflejaban sus ojos cafés era idéntica a los azulados del ángel dorado; la diferencia más pronunciada de aquella mística criatura eran sus deslumbrantes alas plateadas, tan reflejantes como un espejo.

―Joven Myyk Shitsureina… ―inició el ángel plateado que estaba posado al lado derecho que el otro―. ¡El mal que se avecina es realmente duro, por favor ve y encuentra a los Elegidos; no estás solo siempre tendrás ayuda de uno de nosotros! ―exclamó con la misma voz musical, característica de un ángel― ¡No solo tú te veras obligado a luchar, el Ejercito del Ci…! ¡Myyk…! ―una voz atronadora salió de la nada, haciendo que inmediatamente aquel sueño desapareciera.

Volvió a ver oscuro, significado de que simplemente estaba con los ojos cerrados; abriéndolos inmediatamente después de que la visión de los dos ángeles desapareciera. Fijo su mirada al techo del castillo, y velozmente se dio cuenta de que estaba tumbado boca arriba en el piso del pasillo donde había visto a el ángel dorado. A lo lejos, justamente por el pasillo que daba a su cuarto, dos personas se acercaban a él; una de ellas no paraba de gritar su nombre con un tono de voz muy alterado y horrorizado.

― ¡Myyk…! ¡Myyk!

― ¡Humm! ―Myyk se incorporó y, pudo observar con claridad que las personas que se acercaban, era ni más ni menos que Karu y Sajyid; que al parecer habían notado que estaba en el suelo― ¿Karu? ¿Sajyid?

― ¡Myyk!

― ¡Su majestad, vamos para allá! ¡No se levante!

― ¡Myyk! ¡Sigue allí!

― ¡Esto ahora si es preocupante, señorita! ¡El rey Myyk no suele desmayarse de esa forma!

― ¡Si, me preocupa! ―las palabras que los dos intercambiaban se podían escuchar mas allá de donde se encontraba Myyk, por lo que él pudo escuchar claramente.

― ¡Buah! ―Myyk lanzo un prolongado bostezo; sus ojos no aguantaban más, estaban tan pesados que sentía que los parpados se le caían―. Chicos, no es necesario; puedo levantarme por mi cuenta―dijo, harto de esperarlos; y lo hizo. Al estar de pie, fue a paso firme hacia ellos; pero tambaleo, sus pies fueron perdiendo equilibrio, los parpados estaban tan pesados que no los soportaba, cerrando los ojos para no sufrir tal agonía.

Alcanzó a oír un grito de terror, pero no le importó; solo sintió como el aire se lo llevaba de nuevo por las nubes. ¿Estaba volando? No lo sabía, pero así parecía. Paró en seco, y de nuevo los visualizo; eran los dos ángeles: el de alas plateadas y el otro de doradas.

―Veo que hubo un inconveniente que nos interrumpió―aclaró el de alas doradas―. Sentimos mucho hacerte esto más seguido, pero es necesario―su voz resalto como una nota musical. Tal belleza cautivaba a Myyk que los miraba ansioso.

― ¡Myyk Shitsureina! ¡Para ser más breves y evitar interrupciones, iremos al grano! ―continuó el otro de alas plateadas con armadura― ¡Simplemente, insiste en buscar a los Elegidos, ese es tu deber si quieres proteger todo lo que te rodea! ¡Hay un método que tu raza sabe para ir a ese lugar!

― ¿Qué lugar? ―pregunto al fin Myyk, pues desde ayer quería hacerlo―. ¿A que se refieren con que el universo está en peligro? ¿Qué es ese mal? ―su voz grave resonó en el cielo.

―El planeta azul, fuente de toda vida, en donde hay cosas extraordinarias que su población se niega a ver con facilidad. Sigue el método de tu gente para llegar a ese maravilloso mundo―intervino el ángel dorado, pero Myyk continuo sin entender.

―Y hablando de ese mal, es como su nombre lo dice, eso―el ángel militar hizo un gesto de desesperación―. Lo peor que te puedas imaginar.

―Te pedimos de favor que vayas lo más rápido.

―El mal acecha a tu raza, y perseguirá también a la de los chicos Elegidos.

―Ve, muy pronto nos encontraras.

―En tu viaje, quizá encuentres a uno de los nuestros―guiño un ojo, el ángel con aspecto de soldado; aleteo sus alas junto con el otro, marchándose, haciendo que el ruido que provocaban sus alas al agitarlas en el viento también sonara como una sonora canción. Myyk pudo escuchar que tal melodía era cantada por aquellos ángeles:

"_Una voz lejana me guía, como si sonriera…"_

Todo volvió a aclararse, los ojos los tenía muy llorosos y notó que el sudor que había padecido al despertarse había regresado. Consideraba que era demasiado tener cuatro visiones en menos de dos días, eso indicaba que era muy urgente ir a aquel pueblo o planeta. Karu estaba echada encima de él, y no paraba de sollozar, lo apretaba tanto que a Myyk le costaba hablar para anunciar que está perfectamente.

―Señorita Karu ¡Ha despertado!

― ¿Eh? ―la sacerdotisa se alejó un poco para verlo y, efectivamente comprobó que estaba consciente―. ¡Ay, Myyk! ¡Pensaba que te había ocurrido algo malo! ―sus lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos― ¡Esta es la tercera vez que desmayas y esto nos preocupo mucho!

―Ya estoy bien, Karu―contestó para que su amiga se calmara―. Gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero ahora estoy bien.

―Señor, déjeme levantarlo―Sajyid intervino y se acerco más a su rey―. Estoy seguro que todavía no está muy dispuesto.

―Esta bien―una disimulada sonrisa asomo por sus labios―. Y aprovecho la oportunidad para contarles algo muy importante.

―Pues inmediatamente te llevamos―se apresuro Karu.

―No, señorita―negó Sajyid cuando Karu se dispuso a también ayudar a Myyk.

―Karu, por favor, solo me va a ayudar para apoyarme y caminar―Myyk expreso una mirada de preocupación y compasión a la chica.

―Si, solo lo apoyare. No es necesario que me ayude a cargarlo.

― ¿Cargarlo? Preguntó Myyk sin dar crédito a lo que decía su chofer.

― ¿No le comentamos, señor?

―Entre los dos te cargamos para acostarte en tu cuarto―Karu expresó rubor―. Antes que nada para no dejarte ahí, claro; además no había nadie, estábamos solos―se excuso.

―No importa, más bien yo debería de disculparme contigo―en eso, se levanto con la ayuda de la mano izquierda del chofer―. No debiste haber soportado mi peso, ¡qué pena! ―exclamó avergonzado.

― ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! ¡Supongo que ya abrirse la puerta para tener de nuevo acceso a la ciudad! ¿Verdad?

―Si, ¿Por qué?

― ¡En un momento regreso, tengo que hablar con mi jefe!

― ¡Ah! ―exclamó Myyk, que parecía impresionado―. Se me olvidaba que no has ido con ella desde que fuimos a ciudad Victoria.

― ¡Pero esta vez también es por otra cosa! ¡He tomado una decisión!

― ¿Cómo que has…? ―preguntó apesumbrado el chico.

―Ya te lo contare mas tarde. Nos vemos―y después puso sus ojos en el chofer que ayudaba a Myyk a caminar―. Nos vemos, Sajyid.

―Adelante, señorita―asintió―. Más tarde tendremos ocasión de discutir.

― ¿Discutir qué? ―Myyk estaba ansioso por saber que traían entre manos aquellos dos―. ¿Qué ocurre, Sajyid?

―Vera, señor. Yo y la señorita Karu hemos discutido acerca de un tema que por el momento no quiere que le digamos―explicó lentamente―. Pero eso sí, le puedo asegurar que le va a interesar mucho; además tiene que ver con lo que la señorita va a hacer ahora.

―Espero que no sea nada grave―el chico adoptó un tono de decepción al no saber lo que iba a hacer Karu con su jefe.

―Por supuesto que no lo es, señor. Tengo la intuición de que por lo menos lo impresionara.

―Bueno, ya casi llegamos. Podre comentarle lo que me ha estado pasando.

― ¿Y la señorita Karu?

―Ya se lo diré cuando llegue.

Los dos viajaron por el largo y amplio pasillo, lleno de habitaciones, salas y demás pasillos que se conectaba a escaleras para subir a la planta alta. Entraron, se sentaron en dos sillas de madera que estaban alrededor de la mesa (la cual Myyk usaba muy poco, ya que normalmente en ella era en donde comía) y el rey con un aspecto un poco temeroso empezó a contarle toda la historia a su chofer, quien oía atento.

―Señor, eso es muy impresionante―opinó el empleado cuando Myyk hubo terminado.

―Creo más bien que es extraño―aclaró haciendo una mueca de completa resignación―. A nadie le ha ocurrido algo parecido, no creo que en toda esta ciudad haya una persona que sueñe con ángeles.

―Yo pienso que debería de tomárselo en serio―aseguró―. Créame que es importante, si insisten tanto debe de serlo.

―Pues si lo creo muy importante, pero no sé cómo responder―se levantó de su silla y fue hacia su ventana con aire pensativo y vago.

―Dice usted que aquellos ángeles le dijeron que fuera a otro mundo, ¿cierto? ―Sajyid también se levanto, pero se fue en sentido contrario a la de su jefe, ya que él se dirigía a la puerta.

―Si, según ellos hay un método para salir de este mundo y llegar al otro―respiró hondo y continuó―: Esto se debe a que este planeta está en una dimensión paralela a la otra, creo yo―apartó su mirada del cristal de la ventana y la dirigió hacia Sajyid―. Sé que te he pedido mucho, Sajyid; pero también ahora requiero de tu ayuda. ¿Podré contar contigo de nuevo?

―Claro que sí, señor―afirmo impasible el hombre―. Con gusto lo ayudaré, solo dígame que hacer y lo haré―condicionó y, en ese preciso instante la puerta se abrió lentamente.

― ¿Si…? ―preguntó Myyk hacia la persona que había abierto la entrada y todavía no demostraba su identidad―. ¿Puedo ayu…? ―la puerta se abrió completamente y Karu salió del pasillo, venía con un mejor aspecto que una hora antes, y parecía que tenía algo que cargaba detrás de ella en el piso.

―Ya llegue, espero que no haya tardado tanto.

―No, señorita. Siéntese, tenemos que hablar con usted―ordenó Sajyid, que ya se había sentado a los pies de la cama de Myyk; con un ligero movimiento de mano, le señalo generosamente la silla que había cerca de la mesa.

―Karu, puedo preguntarte que es esa cosa que tienes atrás de ti―señaló por detrás de su espalda―. ¿Puedes decírmelo?

―Esta bien, lo mejor será que yo empiece―se excuso y miró al chofer―. Ya se lo había contado a Sajyid. En sí, pienso que es la decisión más acertada que he tomado en años…

― ¿Por qué no vas directo al grano? ―aseveró Myyk, parecía enfurecido―. ¿Qué te pasa?

―Ya no voy a vivir en el Santuario Místico―recitó de manera rápida, que le faltaba aire cuando termino―. Es mi maleta, tendré que decirte con más detalle mi decisión―tocó el objeto que tenía arrastrando y se lo enseñó; pero el rey no podía creer lo que veía, la noticia lo conmocionó demasiado.

―Señor, no se lo vaya a tomar a mal―intervino su trabajador―. Pero la señorita Karu ha estado muy preocupada por como usted está…

―Solo quiero ayudarte, Myyk; por eso me salí―la mirada de la chica se veía desafiante y triste a la vez.

―Te agradezco que quieras ayudarme―Myyk le lanzó una mirada asesina a su amiga, con el entrecejo mas fruncido que nunca―. Aunque no considero que hubiera sido necesaria esta medida.

―Claro que lo fue, en cierta forma presiento lo que ocurrirá―le aclaró―. Tarde o temprano tendremos que irnos de aquí, y yo iré contigo. Lo mejor de esto, es que a pesar de que ya no viva en el santuario, voy a poder ejercer mi labor de sacerdotisa afuera.

―Karu, en el santuario estas más segura que aquí en el castillo―explicó, se fue acercando a Karu que todavía seguía de pie en la puerta―. Pasa, por favor. Has de estar cansada.

―Si―accedió y entró; atendió a las indicaciones que le hizo Sajyid dos minutos atrás y se sentó en la misma silla que le señaló.

―Yo esperaré afuera, ustedes tienen que hablar a solas―interrumpió Sajyid, que se paró de un brinco y salió precipitadamente―. Voy a dar un paseo por el castillo―apuntó.

― Me preocupa que vivas aquí, Karu―continuó el rey que seguía mirando con reproche a la sacerdotisa―. Una, porque estabas más segura allá, aquí nos podrían invadir en cualquier momento y tu correrías peligro; la otra, porque no sé si seré capaz de controlar mis…

― ¡Ya basta, Myyk! ―gritó― ¿Cuántas veces tengo que oírte decir lo mismo? ―Karu se levanto exaltada de la silla, pero el brazo de Myyk la empujo de nuevo para que se sentara.

― ¡Tu no entiendes nada! ―exclamó el rey enfadado―. No sabes que se siente perder a un ser querido. Si volviera a repetir esa experiencia, no sé si podría soportarlo―el chico le lanzo una mirada penetrante a la sacerdotisa, que se quedo como una roca.

―Entonces, no…―la chica se quedo sin habla, en parte para no decir alguna palabra que ofendiera a su amigo.

―Puedes quedarte en este cuarto―argumento con indignación―. Los demás no están disponibles y, no te voy a dejar sola en ningún momento de ahora en adelante…

―Se cuidarme sola… ―protesto Karu, de sus ojos salían dos destellos que parecían llamas de color negro y café.

―No me importa, no te dejare sola―interrumpió el chico de forma tajante. Y mientras ella lo veía con la cara contorsionada del enojo; él fue hacia el rincón donde estaba su viejo armario y, empezó a desvestirse―. Por ahora, me veras más seguido que de costumbre; si quieres prepararte, vamos a salir a la ciudadela.

― ¡Que insoportable te puedes volver! ―chilló, mientras iba a la cama donde durmió la noche pasada y se dispuso a desocupar las cosas que tenía en su maleta―. ¡Eres detestable!

―Pues a mí me importa un comino lo que pienses―le sentenció, al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la playera que tenía puesta para ponerse una sin mangas―. Aquí se va a hacer lo que el rey diga, y esto te lo estoy ordenando. Así que si no estás contenta con mi manera de llevar las cosas, puedes regresarte al santuario.

― ¡Me salí del santuario por ti! ―aventó un lindo collar al suelo y este se hizo añicos―. ¡Para ayudarte, y de esta manera me lo pagas!

― ¡No debiste, primero hubieras hablado conmigo! ―le apuntó, sosteniendo en su mano derecha la playera sin mangas que aun no se ponía―. ¡Sabes que esta clase de sorpresas no me gustan en absoluto!

― ¡YA ESTOY HARTA DE TU ACTITUD! ―la chica parecía una fiera, pues tiro todas sus cosas al suelo, más aparte las que tenía Myyk regadas en todas su habitación―. ¡TE JURO QUE POR MAS QUE TRATO YA NO PUEDO MAS! ―se marcho del cuarto con lágrimas de coraje.

― ¡Oye, espera! ―Myyk cambio su aspecto al ver a Karu tan enojada con él; en el fondo no soportaba que lo viera de esa forma, pues ese era su mayor miedo, ganarse el odio de aquella chica, eso si podía acabar por completo con él― ¡Karu no reacciones así, podemos hablarlo de otra forma! ―salió corriendo con tal de alcanzarla, dejando tirada su playera en el suelo de su pieza, mientras corría para alcanzarla.

Karu, por su parte, se apresuró a salir del pasillo, para que Myyk no la viera y la perdiera de vista. Llorando, se echó al suelo que estaba en frente de la puerta principal, en el vestíbulo. Myyk no podía avanzar tan rápidamente como él deseaba, pues estaba a medio vestir; y en lo que lo hacía, dos collares que tenía en su torso desnudo agitaban gravemente en el aire. Los ojos del chico apuntaban en todas direcciones para dar con la sacerdotisa, pero no había nada en ningún lado; entonces llegó al pasillo que daba con la salida, y a lo lejos, sus ojos de felino la vieron.

― ¡Karu, ahí estas! ―gritó, desesperado y preocupado.

La sacerdotisa se fijo en Myyk que corría tras ella y, salió de inmediato por la puerta principal hacia los terrenos de Karel. El rey se impresiono de tal huida, ahora su preocupación incremento. Y él también salió del castillo para dar con ella.

― ¡Karu! ¡Karu, tenemos que hablar! ―se echo a correr por todo el campo que había enfrente de la ciudad.

― ¡Déjame! ―alcanzó a gritar la chica, entonces al decirle perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, tocando el pasto con su cara.

― ¡KARU! ―exclamo al ver como se caía, y empezó a correr con más fiereza. Entonces, algo completamente inesperado para los dos sucedió; un gran monstruo surgió de la tierra.

― ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso? ―comentó, todavía en el piso. Su cara parecía atónita, entonces apoyo sus brazos para levantarse.

― ¡No te levantes! ―exclamó Myyk, de forma estridente. Su voz grave resonó por todo el campo― ¡Quédate en donde estas! ―entonces flexiono sus piernas para trotar sigilosamente en lo que hablaba.

― ¡ESTOY HARTA DE TENER QUE OBEDECERTE! ―Karu recobro su ira, y empezó a pararse del césped.

Entonces, al estar de pie; el monstruo reacciono violentamente y ondeado sus garras en contra de ella.

― ¡TE DIJE QUE NO LO HICIERAS! ―gritó, al borde de la locura; y se lanzó en contra de Karu, lo que provoco que la tumbara de nuevo al pasto, evitando el ataque de aquella serpiente―. ¿Por qué siempre quieres llevarme la contraria? ―pregunto, molesto; estando de cuatro patas con las piernas y los brazos apoyados a los pies del pasto. Karu estaba acorralada por el cuerpo de Myyk, parecido al día anterior, cuando la defendió; por lo que sus caras volvieron a cruzarse; y a pesar de que estaban enojados el uno con el otro, no pudieron evitar un ambiente de incomodidad entre ellos. Los dos collares del rey chocaron contra el pecho de Karu, causando una sensación desenfrenada por salir de aquella escena.

―Porque no siempre tienes la razón―dijo, acalorada con las manos apoyadas firmemente a sus costados. Sabía perfectamente que no le agradaba aquella situación, pero también había algo en ella que la hacía cambiar un poco de opinión.

―No te muevas, en esta posición no puede hacernos nada―explico, con sus firmes ojos de jaguar apoyados en la chica―. Este monstruo solamente ataca a seres en movimiento.

―De todos modos, esta cosa no va a hacer que me contente contigo―Karu miro con el ceño fruncido. Y para su sorpresa, él sonrió.

―Si, eso lo dices ahora―aceptó sinceramente, acentuando aun más aquella sonrisa tan agradable y refrescante―. Pero, después te contentas. Siempre… ―empezó a decir entrecortadamente, acercándose cada vez más a la cara de la sacerdotisa. Los dos collares que cargaba del cuello fueron sintiéndose de forma más fuerte en el pecho de Karu―. Siempre… terminas haciéndolo―sus ojos fueron cerrándose, y sus labios fueron abriéndose poco a poco.

El corazón de Karu se fue volviendo más violento, mientras más se acercaba Myyk a ella, sus mejillas fueron haciéndose evidentemente mas rosadas que antes. Su nerviosismo no la dejaba pensar claramente, no podía hablar, era como si la reacción de Myyk la hubiera bloqueado por completo; pero entonces se escucho un ruido sordo detrás de ellos, al oírlo, los dos se exaltaron, incluso la sacerdotisa soltó un grito de horror.

― ¿Qué fue eso? ―volteo Myyk, viendo al monstruo que construía otro grande agujero en el piso; y al darse la vuelta hacia el castillo, pudo entender lo que quería hacer aquella bestia― ¡Karu, quiere entrar! ¡Quiere meterse dentro del castillo!

― ¡Tenemos que ir! ―los dos se pusieron de pie, y corrieron hacia la entrada del castillo.

En lo que se apresuraban por entrar al edificio, vieron a lo lejos, como una silueta se hacía visible y parecía en movimiento. Tenían la sensación de que se dirigía hacia ellos, se miraron por un segundo, esperando a que no fuera ningún enemigo y; la cara de Sajyid, se vislumbro por los fuertes rayos de sol.

― ¡Oigan! ¡Algo raro está pasando en la ciudad, por eso fui a buscarlos a la habitación; pero no los encontré! ―menciono el chofer― ¡Qué bueno que se me ocurrió salir!

―Si, vamos adentro―comento Myyk, mientras él y Karu llegaban a la altura de donde estaba en ese momento Sajyid.

―Esta bien―accedió de buena gana, Karu; que estaba más contenta con su amigo, por lo que su enojo optó por esfumarse.

―Ojala no sea nada malo―deseó Sajyid. De repente, miro hacia arriba y observó el cielo azul con el sol por encima de sus cabezas, indicando que ya era medio día.

― ¡Corran más rápido! ―Myyk llego a la puerta principal, mientras los otros dos estaban más atrás.

― ¡Ve entrando, nosotros no corremos tan rápido! ―Karu corría agitada; mientras que Sajyid apenas trotaba, jadeante.

Myyk le hizo caso y, entró. Fue a la entrada de la ciudad, entonces la forzó para ahorrarse tiempo. Lo primero que recibió fue un impacto en el corazón, pues al abrirla se percató de lo inevitable; la serpiente de aspecto de dragón estaba saliendo de la tierra cerca del gran árbol por donde Myyk entro el día anterior. Su preocupación fue tal, que al ver tal escena, avanzó entre las pequeñas calles de la ciudadela; cruzaba entre decenas y decenas de personas que se hallaban paradas enfrente de sus casas, quienes al verlo, respiraban aliviados; pero Myyk no se encontraba tan calmado.

―Con permiso, déjeme pasar ¡Por favor! ―desesperado avanzo a zancadas, entonces se paró en seco cuando llego al milenario árbol.

― ¡Su majestad, ayúdenos! ―Myyk notó que era un aldeano quien le hablaba, pero no le respondió, creía no tener cabeza para hacerlo.

― ¡Con que éste señor es su rey! ―un hombre de aspecto malvado salió de la criatura; era bajo de estatura y su cara parecía a la de un cuervo o buitre, pues tenía una nariz muy picuda y afilada―. No sabía que el rey de los monos, también podía dirigir a un pueblo―aclaró con sarcasmo.

― ¿Quién es y qué quiere? ―preguntó nervioso.

―Todos sabemos que es lo que queremos―el hombre camino a paso lento hacia Myyk.

―Acaso usted es el que ha provocado mucho alboroto últimamente―el rey arqueo las cejas; mientras que la criatura avanzaba, mostrando una repugnante sonrisa.

―Si―contestó quedamente―. En parte, sí; no debo negarlo, nosotros tenemos que hacerlo, son órdenes de nuestro superior―paró; entonces sacó un cuchillo y se corto el dedo índice de su mano izquierda―. Este reino tiene algo que perseguimos y no nos vamos a ir hasta encontrarlo―la mano del tipo empezó a teñirse de rojo; las gotas de sangre caían estrepitosamente al suelo.

― ¡Entonces todo ha sido culpa suya! ―grito Myyk, con una mueca de asco en la cara― ¡Fueron ustedes quienes ocasionaron este cataclismo!

―Piensa muy rápido, al parecer no es tan gorila como lo imaginé―el hombre se agacho al dorado piso de la ciudad, embarrándolo con su mano sangrienta―. Era necesario, teníamos que causar un caos de esta magnitud para que los Elegidos aparecieran; pero por lo visto, no sucedió lo que planeábamos y nos vimos obligados a atacarlos constantemente hasta que llegara el momento.

―Ellos no están aquí―empuño sus dos manos―. No aparecieron nunca.

― ¡Exacto! ―afirmó―. Nosotros sabemos la manera de hallarlos, pero para eso necesitamos el Santuario Místico; esa es la razón que nos motivo a invadirlos. Solo que la vez pasada corrieron con mucha suerte―alzó la cabeza picuda para ver el cielo azul, razón por la cual dejó de embarrar sangre al piso.

― ¡Myyk!

― ¡Su majestad!

Karu y Sajyid llegaron jadeantes hasta donde se encontraba el rey; éste no les hablo, seguía tan ocupado viendo a aquel hombre, que se percató de su presencia con dificultad.

―Ya llegaron―sus azulados y feroces ojos se desviaron para verlos―. Karu, ve al santuario, lo necesitamos integro.

―Pero…

― ¡Vete ahí, corre peligro! ¡Sajyid, acompáñala!

―Sí.

―No va a servir de nada―añadió el hombre, que se había parado, señalando con su mirada a su mascota―. Persíguelos―le ordenó al monstruo, éste reacciono violentamente, agitando dos alas que salieron de su cuerpo de serpiente.

― ¡No les voy a permitir que le hagan daño a mi pueblo! ―sus manos empuñadas emitieron una luz roja― ¡Malditos! ―la luz que salía de sus manos apuntaron a la gigantesca serpiente que aleteaba por los aires; entonces aquel destello se escapo de sus manos y salió disparado hacia la criatura; que chilló cuando los proyectiles la alcanzaron.

― ¡Snakey! ―el animal cayó, ocasionándole la muerte por las heridas más que por el golpe a que se sometió.

― ¿Snakey? ¿Estás hablando en serio? ―Myyk se enderezó, su salvaje mirada vio cuidadosamente el cuerpo inerte de aquella cosa. Pasado unos minutos, sus ojos regresaron al hombre, que chillaba descontrolado enfrente de lo que era su mascota―. Lárgate inmediatamente de mi aldea―atajó sin miramientos―. No quiero ver tu repugnante cara paseando por las calles de mi ciudad.

― ¡Cuidado con lo que dice, simio! ―esta vez la tristeza del hombre fue sustituida por un profundo odio,

―Te digo que te largues―insistió; era consciente de los riesgos que implicaban hablarle de esa manera al enemigo, pero prefería correrlos que pasar como un cobarde. Llego a la conclusión de que esa seria quizá la prueba más difícil que ha enfrentado.

― ¡No lo haré! Aunque la mató, no me iré; si eso es lo que quiere.

―Piénselo muy bien. Le estoy dando la oportunidad de que se vaya sin usar la fuerza.

― ¿Me va a forzar?

―Si usted lo desea, sí; pero le estoy perdonando la vida, eso no se da todos los días, ¿o sí? ―aseguro con descaro, mirando como el otro se consumía en rabia.

―Veo que su inteligencia es mucho mayor que a la de un mono y, debo admitir que superó mis expectativas―el hombre hurgo el bolsillo de su pantalón; y de él, sacó una pequeña flauta―. De verdad me veré obligado a hacerlo, no me dio usted opción. ¿Se da cuenta que el que está en condiciones para poner las reglas soy yo? ―se acercó la flautilla a la ancha rajadura que correspondía a su boca; y la accionó, soplando en ella muy fuerte.

El ruido que el instrumento musical emitió fue muy potente; resonando más allá de los horizontes. Myyk, curioso por saber que era lo que tramaba ese hombre, prefirió no imaginarse nada antes de tiempo; pues a juzgar por el rostro de aquel señor, no podía ser nada bueno.

―Usted y todo su pueblo se va a arrepentir de haberse metido en nuestro camino―la arrogancia con la que decía tales palabras hicieron enojar al rey; que iracundo, no resistió más y…

Un puño salió como estampida, estrellándose en la cara del viejo; éste grito de dolor, al mismo tiempo que se agarraba con la mano derecha la nariz (que comenzó a sangrarle). Aun así, sonrió lo más que su mano le permitió.

―Ni con cien golpes va a hacer que me rinda.

―Eso ya lo verá.

―Solo fíjese en el cielo―señalo con un dedo, apuntado con él la parte de arriba.

― ¡Eh! ―el chico se cayó, no podía creer lo que estaba observando. No sabía si estaba soñando, no podía diferenciar lo real de lo irreal, en sí, de lo único que estaba seguro era que Karel caería en manos del mismísimo infierno; pues miró a un centenar de criaturas oscuras por encima del castillo.

―Es bueno sorprenderse―balbuceo el hombre―. Al final de cuentas, su reino junto con usted caerá. A menos que… nos supliquen.

― ¡Eso nunca! ―atajó, hablando entre dientes a causa de la frustración―. Primero muerto a rendirme. ¡Son una basura!

―Escupa todo lo que quiera―advirtió extraordinariamente el sujeto con una risa repugnante, a pesar que momentos atrás estaba hecho una furia―. No podrá, no nos hará nada con eso, y mucho menos con esa estúpida espada que lleva en su espalda.

― ¡Dígame quien es usted! ―gritó como un loco, pareciera como si la histeria de aquel tipo se le hubiese transferido al rey, que ahora adoptaba un tono más temerario. Tanto así, que los propios ciudadanos empezaron a asustarse por la actitud de su gobernante.

― ¡Ja! ―rió―. Espera de verdad que le diga ese tipo de información. No soy un idiota―aseveró―. Lamentó decepcionarlo, pero le repito es una orden de mis superiores.

―Deja de hacer tonterías―dijo tranquilamente una voz que se le acercaba―. Nuestro jefe te envió a invadir el santuario, no a pedirnos ayuda―una mujer salió de la masa oscura que simboliza a los cien monstruos, entonces aterrizó en el suelo―. Mammon, no te aproveches de esa apariencia para no decirles a tus adversarios realmente con quien están peleando; como cualquier otro tiene el derecho. Así que… ―agitó suavemente la mano, haciendo que Mammon se tirara al piso.

Sin embargo, el sujeto no se quejo al caer; con pesar se levantó y, mostró su verdadera apariencia; era más feo de lo que Myyk se pudo imaginar, tenía una cara llena de arrugas y una piel de color rojo intenso, de su frente salían dos grandes cuernos y, lo único rescatable de su anterior cuerpo era su figura rechoncha y baja. La mujer le sonrió sarcásticamente y después, se dirigió a Myyk; ésta al contrario que Mammon era bella, de buen cuerpo, pero con dos enormes alas que la hacían ver como un vampiro, se quito el pelo rizado y pelirrojo que se le había encimado en su cara, y admitió:

―Es una idea absurda de Mammon, el rehusarse a mostrarse tal y como es―señalo, con una sonrisa maligna―. No te preocupes, aún estas a tiempo de ceder tu fuerza ante nosotros.

― ¡No! ―sin embargo, algo había en la mujer que no hacía pensar bien a Myyk.

―Por supuesto que lo harás―la mujer empezó a acercase a Myyk, agitando con fuerza sus alas.

― ¡Deja de hacer esa clase de trucos asquerosos, Lilit! ―exclamó Mammon, que había adoptado una expresión de asco―. Solo es una pérdida de tiempo.

―Si, admito que pierdo tiempo; pero es muy efectivo―el bello rostro de la mujer se volviéndose cada vez más brusco.

El aire que respiraba el rey Myyk se fue haciendo más denso e irrespirable. Parecía como si la belleza siniestra e inquietante de esa mujer, lo estuviera drogando; ya que solo sentía una profunda sensación de ensueño y de felicidad total. Entonces, se dejo caer; la chica lo controlaba, era totalmente suyo y él no podía hacer nada…

―Ya verás que lo disfrutaras y, como premio me… ―empezó a decir, mientras Myyk caía en sus brazos, tentado seductoramente su espalda―. Darás este reino.

― ¡Para! ―gruño Mammon, a la vez que miraba a las demás criaturas a escasos metros de él.

― ¡No! ―gimió Lilit, entonces se acercó a la cara de Myyk dispuesta a besarlo, llenando en el monarca una sensación de lujuria― ¡La pasaremos muy bien! ―pero cuando sus labios estaban a milímetros de la cara de Myyk, alguien bramó a lo lejos:

― ¡Myyk! ―Karu avanzaba corriendo a grandes zancadas, viendo a todo el siniestro ejército―. ¡Myyk, te está manipulando! ¡No te dejes!

Fue la voz de la sacerdotisa, lo que reactivo los sentidos de Myyk; inmediatamente y sin pensarlo dos veces, aventó a Lilit. Ésta gritó de dolor, al llevarse la reacción por sorpresa, terminando estampada en el suelo.

― ¡Nadie me ha negado! ―bufó, histérica. Se levantó con aire de indignación, y miró ferozmente a la causante de su rechazo. Karu, sudorosa, llego al punto donde Myyk estaba parado; y lo abrazó al instante―. ¡Esto no se quedara así! ¡Yo soy más bella que ésta!

― ¿Ah, sí? ―exclamó bruscamente Karu, separándose de su amigo para ver con más claridad a Lilit. El desprecio fue mutuo, cosa que no le hizo gracia al rey―. Y dime tú, te crees más bella por ser una prostituta, ¿o acaso estoy equivocada?

Al oír la palabra "prostituta", Lilit aleteo ferozmente sus alas y corrió dispuesta a golpear a la sacerdotisa; pero Myyk evitó la confrontación, agarrando con fuerza a Karu para cubrirla con su cuerpo.

― ¡Maldita! ¡Tienes suerte de que este gorila te proteja! ―balbuceo descontrolada, cuando se dio cuenta de que Myyk se había interpuesto.

― ¡Mira, al él no le hablas así! ―exclamó, iracunda―. Por lo menos, ni él ni yo somos como tú, una cortesana de segunda―aclaró, a través vez del torso desnudo de su amigo.

―A mí nadie me habla de esa forma―la bella cara de Lilit adopto una forma más salvaje, parecida a la de Mammon.

― ¡No te distraigas, Lilit! ―refunfuño el otro demonio―. ¡Los demás te estamos esperando! ¡No perdamos tiempo, es ahora o nunca!

―Vamos, Myyk―dijo en voz baja, Karu; el chico la soltó y la miró reprobatoriamente―. No me veas así, sé una forma de llegar antes que ellos―susurró, mientras los demás demonios junto con Lilit y Mammon marcaban el paso, rumbo al Santuario Místico―. Agárrate de mi hombro… ¡Agilitatis! ―pronunció, una vez que Myyk hubiera agarrado su hombro izquierdo.

Entonces, el joven monarca sintió que todo giraba en torno a él, que empezó a marearse; lo único que pudo percibir alrededor de él y de su amiga, fue un remolino de colores, que cada vez se movía con más rapidez. Para cuando pararon, aquel torbellino desapareció y volvió a la realidad. Sorprendentemente estaban de pie enfrente de la majestuosa puerta del templo. Karu toco ruidosamente a la puerta, pronunciando su nombre con la intención de que se les abriera el paso.

― ¡Por favor, Odaya, ábrame! ¡Soy Karu! ―gritó por enésima vez, esperando a que alguna sacerdotisa abriera.

―Creo que ya los estoy viendo―señalo, desesperante―. ¿Dónde está Sajyid?

―Adentro, pero no sé por qué se demoran en abrirnos.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió sigilosamente. Una mujer asomo su ojo por el hueco que había abierto:

― ¡Karu! ¡Me espanto, pensé que eran ellos!

―Déjenos pasar, Odaya―aclaró―. Yo y el rey Myyk necesitamos de su ayuda, además otro amigo está adentro.

―Si, ya lo sé. Me lo dijeron las demás. Adelante―y la puerta se abrió lo suficiente para que los dos pasaran. De inmediato, Odaya cerró con cautela, poniendo un conjuro sellador en la puerta―. Vengan, el joven Sajyid los espera.

― ¿Espera? ―preguntaron al mismo tiempo, Karu y Myyk.

―Me contó sobre sus sueños, su majestad―añadió, viéndoles perplejidad en sus caras―. E indudablemente es un llamado. También me dijo que los arcángeles le habían hablado sobre un método para ir al mundo paralelo. Ese modo solo nosotras lo sabemos.

―Pero, ¿por qué Karu no conocía tal manera? ―argumentó con curiosidad.

―Es una buena pregunta, mi rey. Eso se debe a que no todas las sacerdotisas lo saben―contestó, en lo que tocaba la perilla de una puerta que se hallaba en frente del pasillo principal―. Solo las más veteranas y eruditas lo conocen; y como es lógico, siendo el jefe de esta orden, tengo que saberlo. Pasen―los miró, y le dio vuelta a la perilla―. En esta cámara se encuentra su amigo.

Y efectivamente, Sajyid se encontraba en el centro de la cámara, sosteniendo con una mano el resto de la ropa junto con la espada de Myyk y, con la otra la pequeña maleta que Karu había llevado al castillo esa misma tarde. Les sonrió al verlos más claramente. Myyk se percato que aquel cuarto era muy distinto a lo que se imaginaba, en el se hallaban escritos antiguos símbolos en las rocas de mármol que rodeaban la cámara ovalada; mientras que el centro era de forma circular. Tenía la impresión de que siglos atrás en ese mismo lugar se festejaban diversas ceremonias, pues se veía descuidado y sucio, por lo cual dedujo que no se usaba en años.

―Señorita, señor; que bien que ya llegaron―dijo con una sonrisa que expresaba alivio―. Tomen, una sacerdotisa nos hizo el favor de ir al castillo; mientras ustedes se enfrentaban a los demonios―señaló las pertenencias y se las devolvió respectivamente.

―Gracias, no debiste molestarte―agrego amablemente, Karu―. Bien, ya estamos listos.

― ¿De qué manera vamos a irnos?

―El ancestral método era usado en la cámara principal―Odaya respiró hondo, con aire frustrado―; pero éste tenía un inconveniente, solo servía en la noche con el poder de la Luna. Aunque debido a nuestra experiencia como sacerdotisas, sabemos otros métodos alternativos, pero no tan efectivos. Éste, sin embargo, es igual de poderoso que el ancestral, y probablemente fue el que te comentaron esos dos arcángeles.

― ¿En qué consiste? ―cuestiono, Karu.

―Abriremos un portal que proviene de la dimensión paralela―comentó una sacerdotisa, que estaba a la izquierda Odaya―. Manipularemos por unos momentos el espacio y el tiempo de diversas dimensiones.

―De esa forma, irán al otro mundo; lo malo de esta alternativa es el tiempo que disponemos para abrir el portal…

―Pues una vez abierto, solo tendrán diez segundos para transportarse―advirtió otra sacerdotisa que se hallaba atrás de Karu.

―No hay problema―inquirió Myyk―. Con eso nos basta.

―Entonces, todo quedo claro―concluyó Odaya―. Empecemos, chicas.

Todo fue tan rápido para Myyk; en tan solo sesenta segundos, las sacerdotisas rasgaron el espacio, formando un portal. Lo más complicado fue controlarlo, pues solo podían hacerlo en diez segundos, por lo que de inmediato los tres fueron entrando al portal de uno en uno. Cuando solo quedaba Myyk, éste se percato que algo extraño ocurría; un ruido lejano lo hizo preocuparse, pero solo faltaban dos segundos, no podía esperar más… Escuchó una explosión detrás de él, pero no se distrajo para entrar en el agujero azul… Algo había pasado, pero para su frustración ya no había nada de Karel en esos momentos…

No sintió nada… En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, percibió que estaba acostado en el duro suelo de una vieja habitación; al igual que Karu y Sajyid. Se dio cuenta de que no se había soltado de sus pertenencias, cosa que a los otros también les había sucedido. Se paró, observando con claridad todo lo que lo rodeaba.

Sin duda, habían emigrado a otro planeta; uno muy parecido al de ellos, pero muy distinto en esencia.


End file.
